Finding Forever: A Tuck Everlasting Story
by Ladylina09
Summary: 5/14/2014 UPDATE! I uploaded the first outtake...I know finally! Winnie spent nearly a century waiting for Jesse's return. Is it possible that she could have moved on? What I believe would have happen if the story had ended the way we all wanted. Complete summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Forever: A Tuck Everlasting Story**

_**Based on the Walt Disney adaptation and best-selling novel **__**Tuck Everlasting**_

****

***I do not own any rights to the original characters presented in this story, nor any of the events leading to or brought up in this story******

**Synopsis**

In present day New York, nestled deep in a suburban wood sits the small town of Treegap. Unlike the average small town, this one in particular held a mystifying secret. A secret that had been kept since the first summer Winnie Foster stepped into those woods and fell in love with the boy who changed her entire existence.

****

**Prologue**

_ A gentle breeze caressed my freckled face as the water rolled around my palm. I marveled at the feel of it dancing around my knuckles. I briefly caught my reflection in the water. A smile escaped my lips as I thought of Jessie, sweet and beautiful. It had been as easy as breathing with the Tucks. They felt like my family, like they were my home. "Go back to the spring. When it's safe, I'll come back for you."_ _Would it ever be safe? Could I drink from the spring and live with the existence of uncertainty? Angus Tuck's words followed soon after, "What we Tucks have, you can't call it living. We just are…we're like rocks stuck at the side of the stream." Living a life that is motionless and unchanging, would that be a life worth living? To live a life forever with Jesse Tuck, maybe just maybe it was…_

****

**Chapter One**

"Isaac, please." Winnie heaved, "I can't breathe." Her chest felt heavy as a thunder of laughter continued to pour from her. Isaac playfully continued his endless torment on her torso until she painfully held her sides.

"What was that Winifred Foster? Do you care to repeat it?" He chuckled as he removed her hands and pinned them to her sides.

When she caught her breath, she giggled. "No, no. I'd rather not. I've come to the realization you don't fight fair." She sat up and playfully folded her arms.

Isaac mischievously raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, is that so?"

Winnie nodded and blew some hair that had fallen into her face. "You're just so serious all the time now. I miss this part of you," she responded tapping his leg.

Isaac sighed, "I miss having fun with you. I just can't help being depressed sometimes. He hasn't been the same since his stroke. It's kind of a burden."

"See, the good thing about living your life is that it's _your _life. You don't have to take over the store if you don't want to. I mean you just finished undergrad and have a lot on your plate. How are you going to become a doctor and run a general store at the same time?"

Isaac knew Winnie made perfect sense. He couldn't be what his father wanted him to be. Now, after the stroke, he felt a little guilty for wanting anything else. "You're right. I just don't want him to be disappointed, you know?"

Winnie caressed the black hair at the nape of his neck, "I don't think you could disappoint him. He loves you. He knows you're going to do and be something great."

"What do you think I should do?" He whispered as he leaned toward her.

"Do what you feel." She responded surely. "There is no right or wrong answer. Either way, you're doing something meaningful."

He raised his palm to her soft cheek, "That is why I love you. You always know exactly what to say when I don't."

Winnie smiled lightheartedly, "I thought it was because of my witty charm and striking exquisiteness."

He pressed his forehead to hers, "You are way too proper, Winnie Foster."

Just as his lips inched for hers, she teasingly pushed him away and bolted to the door. She leaped from the steps and headed for the all too familiar forest that surrounded her late parent's house.

The dirt road leading toward the Foster house hadn't changed at all compared to the rest of the streets that were now covered with asphalt. Jesse Tuck slightly sped in anticipation for what was awaiting him.

He maneuvered through the dips and the curves in the old road and came to an expected stop at the entrance of the iron fence that housed Winnie Foster. That warm feeling in the pit of his stomach reappeared just like it had when he had decided it was time to return to Treegap.

He quickly released the clutch of his bike to remove his helmet. The spring atmosphere enveloped him and he prepared himself as he looked toward the house.

Jesse knew after all this time, he couldn't just walk up to her front door. He didn't even know if she would be there. His next actions had to be specifically mapped out. There was only one place he could do that.

The smell of oak filled his nostrils as he stretched forward through the clearing. His heart thudded rapidly while he reminisced of that very day he first met Winnie. Jesse thought she was the most spectacular thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He was disgusted at himself for the way he had acted toward her. He was only trying to protect his family. Ironically, she ended up defending them. For an instance, he wondered if she had changed at all. Surely, she had changed. Maybe she hadn't physically, but mentally anyway. After living for nearly a century, even the most brainless person would somehow become prudent.

Jesse had meant that he would love her until the day he died. At that moment his love for her was stronger than ever. It was so much that they hadn't done together. He wanted to see the world with her and whenever the time came, leave the world with her. The urge to see her was flooding through him as he took that final step that brought the spring into view, at least what was left of it.

Someone or something had compiled a heap of rocks and pebbles to cover the source. _Who could have done this? _Before his mind could race with the possibilities, a stream of laughter broke through his trance.

"Oh, you are going to regret that Ms. Foster." Isaac chuckled falling quickly behind Winnie into the woods. He had chased her from the house in a joking fit. She dived and ducked making her way through the trees. Her hair flew behind her, swaying as she increased speed. Isaac was far from being a track star, but he definitely held his own. Just when she thought she was out of his grasp, he reached for her waist. In hopes of getting away, Winnie lunged for the ground.

Hiding behind the infamous "T" marked tree, Jesse saw Winnie in full view. His eyes widened when he heard a soft squeal come from her as she hit the grass and rolled. For a second he thought she was hurt. Unexpectedly, a statuesque guy with ear-length black hair caught his eye. Winnie went into a laughing spell as the guy came closer and closer to her. He hovered above her and smiled tenderly. Jesse couldn't believe what was taking place in front of him. The unknown man slowly knelt beside Winnie and leaned his head toward her. Just as Winnie was about to oblige, Jesse Tuck shouted her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Winnie rose from the ground in complete and utter shock, while Isaac stood beside her trying to dissect her expression. Words wanted to escape her, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Excuse us," Isaac carefully intervened, "do we know you?"

Jesse's wide eyes dimmed as he stared at the beautiful Winnie Foster and nodded slightly. "He's Jesse Tuck," Winnie breathed in astonishment. Her voice was nothing above a whisper. Isaac stared in reverence because he knew exactly who Jesse Tuck was…Winnie's first love.

Jesse forced his feet to move forward so he could get a fine look at the man who was obviously taken with his Winnie. Winifred's eyes gradually darted between the two of them, not at all prepared for what was about to unfold.

"You're Jesse Tuck?" Isaac asked in acknowledgement.

"I am." Jessie replied shamelessly.

This man obviously knew of him, but Jesse wanted to know exactly how much did he know. His eyes captured Winnie as he probed her thoroughly. Indeed, Winifred Foster had changed. Her waist length, soft curls were now straightened and now fell slightly past her shoulders. Her tantalizing blue eyes sparkled more than they had years before. The shape of her face was a little bit narrower as if she had in fact aged slightly and her soft curves were those of a woman twice her age. Winnie Foster had definitely matured and Jesse Tuck questioned at exactly what age she had drunken from the spring.

Isaac surveyed Jess's boyish features, "Well, well it is nice to meet you, Jesse." Isaac playfully greeted extending his hand forward. Jesse gazed at him momentarily before reciprocating the gesture.

"And you are?" Jesse asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How silly of me," Isaac stated, "Isaac Blanc. I've known Winnie for quite some time now. Of course, not as long as you all have known each other.

_Just how well had he known Winifred? _Jesse contemplated.

"We've been attending Columbia together for the past four years." Winnie nervously interrupted, "I'm friends with his sister, Eliza."

Isaac eyed Winnie questioningly, but didn't speak. There was a slight pause until Jesse spoke again, "I apologize for just showing up like this, Winnie. I know it's been a _very _long time." Jesse's eyes darted to Isaac's and then back to Winnie's, "I should have contacted you before I arrived."

Winnie was fighting back tears and didn't want Isaac to witness any outburst that wanted to erupt from her. She clasped his hand gently, "Do you mind if I meet you back at the house. I wanted to speak to Jesse for a second. Eliza will be here any second and will wonder where we are."

Isaac took the hint and nodded, "Sure, take your time", he leaned in to kiss the hollow of her neck, "Nice meeting you again, Jesse." He then turned his back to exit the woods.

Jesse and Winnie didn't say anything right away. It seemed like they waited an eternity to finally speak and in a way, they had. Winnie examined Jesse closely as if some part of him had changed. Aside from his attire, which was more modern to fit in with the time they were in. His hair was swept back slightly, but still all the same. He wore dark boot-cut jeans, possibly Wrangler. He wore a brown t-shirt that showed his defined arms. Memories of that day at the waterfall crept in her mind. Thoughts of how he had carried her and embraced her so tenderly made her want to smile, but she did not.

"Isaac knows," Winnie breathed calmly.

"What does that mean?" Jesse countered questioningly.

"About us. He knows about us. How you and I…_were _close." She couldn't even look at him. She glanced at the ground under lowered eyelids.

"_Were?_ We weren't just close Winifred Foster," Jesse coolly responded, "I'm sure you know that. And I don't need a degree from some fancy school to tell me that. And why would I care what this guy knows anyway?"

Winnie fell silent again. She didn't want to hurt Jesse. She couldn't find it in her heart to tell him that she loved another.

"His name is Isaac," She finally muttered, "We met at Columbia at the beginning of undergrad. We were friends for most of the time I've known him. Just over a year ago we started dating."

Jesse cringed. His mouth hardened and a lump started to form in his throat. He didn't know how he looked to Winnie, but he knew his eyes were full of regret. Regret for meeting her, falling in love with her, leaving her, and...waiting _too _long to come back for her.

He didn't want to hear another word. He just needed to leave. He willed his feet and legs to move forward. He passed her and smelled her familiar scent. She was in fact the Winifred Foster he had loved all those years ago.

"Please, Jesse. Don't go," She turned to follow him and watched him stop without turning to look at her, "I don't want you to leave this way."

"Can I ask you one question before I leave?" He requested.

She exhaled deeply, "Yes."

He turned his head slowly to gaze at her out of the corner of his left eye, "What happened to the spring?"

"I don't know," she whispered truthfully, "When I arrived back from spring semester. It was covered...somebody knows."

"Does Isaac know about me? I mean about us and the spring?" Jesse examined quite apprehensive.

Winnie answered strongly, "If you are asking me if I told him, the answer is no."

They stood at the rot iron gate to her home and Jesse thought back to minutes before when he was standing there debating whether to go inside.

"Jesse, please…stay for a little while." Winnie slightly pleaded.

"I don't know, Winnie. Nothing is like the way I expected it to be."

Jesse approached a bush in front of the wood and reached for the handle of his bike.

"There's so much I want to know. Where are Angus, Mae, and Miles? How are they?" Winnie cried, "Do they mention me?"

"I can't stay here Winnie."

"You just got here. And you didn't answer my questions."

Just as Jesse was about to raise his helmet to his head, Winnie touched his arm. "Stay, Jesse…please…I feel…I feel like I am in this alone."

After agreeing to only stay through dinner, the walk back to Winnie's house was filled with silence. Jesse didn't want to say anything with the fear of becoming upset. Winnie kept her lips tight as if she were in fact housing a deadly secret. She didn't want to say too much too soon and send Jesse running for the hills. They reached the big steps to the house and Jesse paused.

"Don't you think you should ask Isaac's permission before inviting me in?" He stated with a hint of sarcasm.

Winnie sighed and calmly folded her arms, "This is still my house and Isaac doesn't live here."

Jesse smirked as he continued up the steps purposely being heavy footed, "I just thought he should know."

Winnie slowly followed behind him and quickly moved in front of him when they made it to the front door. They were in such close proximity that she had brushed his arm to his arm to get between him and the door.

Winnie pushed the door open and the faint smell of salmon filled her nose. "Isaac must have started on dinner." She noted. She closed the door behind them and watched as Jesse stood in the main foyer taking in his surroundings.

He had never really been inside the Foster house, except that one night all those years ago when he climbed up Winnie's bedroom window. "I haven't changed anything at all." She acknowledged, "I've kind of gotten use to seeing it this way. I didn't want to mess with the memory of it."

Jesse surveyed the big open rooms with the early 1900's furniture that was in place. Even for the time they were in, it was still very nice. "Did you bring anything with you?" Winnie asked sweeping her hair behind her ear.

Jesse shook his head, "Just my jacket. I left it out on my bike. My stuff is at the Gamble Inn closer to town." Jesse rested his hands inside his jean pockets.

"Winnie, is that you?" Isaac's voice carried from the kitchen. They heard something sizzling as the smell of seared salmon started to envelope the room. "Yes, it's me…and Jesse. He's going to join us for dinner." Winnie replied hesitantly.

Footsteps approached and turned the corner of the room. "I hope you like salmon, Jesse." Isaac teased as he took the cooking towel from his shoulder. "I thought I'd give Winnie a break tonight." He winked at Winnie, which made Jesse slightly uncomfortable. "Liza's on her way, she is bringing the dinner rolls. We were out."

Jesse's eyebrows rose as he noted the "we" in Isaac's statement. Winnie eyed Jesse's expression and was about to say something just as a knock interrupted her.

"It's only me," Eliza confirmed with her head poked through the door. Her smile widened when she saw her brother, Winnie, and an unknown handsome stranger standing in the foyer.

Winnie was more than elated that Eliza was now here to lighten the mood. "Hey Liza, Isaac was just starting dinner." Eliza entered and closed the door behind her not taking her eyes off of Jesse. "Hello, there. I'm Eliza. Will you be joining us?" She asked softly beaming. Another smirk formed around Jesse's mouth as he gave her a quick one over.

She was a beautiful and radiant dark haired beauty with short cropped hair that fell over her head. She had a wide smile with skin that was sun-kissed. Her big brown eyes were covered in dark lashes. She wore a knee length chiffon floral dress covered with a tan jacket and matching boots. Jesse took in the stunning woman who now stood beside him. Winnie's eyes fell when she noticed Jesse staring and quickly ran her fingers light through her hair.

Isaac intervened, "Liza, this is Jesse. He and Winnie were close friends. He's here visiting her."

Jesse removed his hands from his jeans and stretched out his hand to greet her.

Eliza laughed, "As in Jesse Tuck? I've heard so much about you."

Jesse's eyes caught Winnie's as he softly shook Eliza's hand. "Yes and good things I hope."

Isaac pulled Winnie to his side and let his arm rest on her waist.

"Of course," Eliza agreed removing her jacket, "Winnie said you guys dated for a little while in high school." Jesse went with the story and nodded, "Yes, it was very brief. We got close really fast, but my family moved away."

"She mentioned that," Eliza replied, "Where did you move too?" Winnie cleared her throat and Isaac smiled as he held her waist. "We were all over, actually. We traveled for a while. I got home schooled for majority of that time. We eventually settled in North Carolina."

"Why don't we discuss and catch up over dinner? I still have the salmon simmering." Isaac let go of Winnie and removed the can of dinner rolls from Eliza's hand, "Do you girls mind setting the table?"

* * *

><p>"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it," Isaac stated removing the dishes from Winnie's hand.<p>

"You cooked. I can clean up." She countered trying to take hold of the plates again.

"It is fine. Why don't you keep Jesse and Liza company?"

Isaac continued to clear the table as Jesse rose, "I should actually get going." Liza looked heartbroken and Winnie tried so hard to hide hers.

"So soon?" Liza asked delicately. "How long will you be in town?"

"Just until tomorrow morning," he answered calmly. He stared at Winnie who now had an unreadable expression on her face. Her eyes appeared glassy as if she were fighting to hold back tears. "Would you mind walking me out, Winnie?" Jesse wiped his mouth with his napkin and rose to his feet. "It was nice meeting you, Eliza. Tell Isaac dinner was great." Eliza smiled, "You as well, Jesse. Please, don't be a stranger.

"I'll be right back, Liza." Winnie stated softly, but inside she was fuming. They reached the front door and Winnie lightly touched the back of his shoulder.

"Don't, Winnie." Jesse asserted.

"No, Jesse. You don't." Winnie defended quickly closing the front door behind them. "This wasn't _easy _for me. I didn't plan on this, okay. Jesse, please listen to me."

Jesse turned to face her. His eyes were burning and he couldn't think straight.

"You're engaged, Winnie. What do you want me to say? _Congratulations_?" The bitterness rolled off of his tongue. "I will not pretend to be okay with this for your benefit."

He turned to walk away and Winnie became beside herself, "That is not fair! Do you know how long I have been _waiting _for you? I have a life, Jesse. It may not be what is considered normal or living, but it's mine. I had to choose how I would spend eternity and I chose you. Don't you see that? When you didn't come back for me I became afraid. I thought you didn't love me or want me anymore. I thought you had found someone else. Then, I met Isaac and it seemed that everything was falling into place. I was in a dark place a few years ago, Jesse. I didn't have anyone and he was there. So, what do you want me to say?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The neighboring tree outside Winnie's bedroom window began to rustle again as she laid in bed counting the number of times the tree shook. She was unsure of the reason she was prohibiting the start of her day.

As the events of the day before began to replay in her head, she rolled to the opposite side of her bed. Their conversation from the night before had ended with Jesse riding away heatedly right after the sun had set. Winnie didn't want him to leave that way and she was distressed that he had to come to that. There was still so much she wanted to know. She wanted to know about the rest of the Tucks. Were they aware of Jesse's little road trip? Did they think she would come back with him? Those thoughts plagued her for a few minutes. She stared at Isaac who lay in a chair asleep with a medical book open on his stomach. He had stayed with Winnie overnight, only after she had requested. She didn't want to give Jesse any reason to return to her house if he knew that Isaac was still there. Winnie didn't want Isaac to know that, instead she told him she was afraid of being alone, which wasn't entirely untrue. Being the gentleman that he was, Isaac agreed to sleep in the chair next to her bedside.

She glanced at her alarm clock on her nightstand and frowned when it read a quarter past seven. _He probably won't check out until eleven, maybe ten at the earliest. _She recollected Jesse saying that he was staying at the Gamble Inn closer to town. It was no more than fifteen minutes away. Winnie knew she had more than enough time to get there.

Isaac's eyes opened slowly when he heard Winnie's movement. "Morning, Miss Foster," he exhaled stretching his arms.

Winnie had rose from her bed to reach for her satin robe that lay at the foot of her bed. No matter how modern the times, Winnie was still shy of those things and didn't want Isaac eyeing her in her satin nightgown just yet. "Good morning. I hope you slept well. I know that chair isn't the most comfortable."

He stood to stretch his legs, "No, it wasn't too bad. I enjoy watching you sleep." He walked around the other side of the bed toward her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to get out of here, okay. I have to open the store by nine. Besides, I don't want my parents thinking I've made a dishonest woman out of you before the wedding," he chuckled.

Winnie smiled lightly at his chaste statement, "As if they haven't thought that already. Your mother seems to think I should wear an ivory dress."

Isaac laughed and pressed a light kiss to her lips, "Speaking of the wedding, our bands will be done this weekend and ready for pickup. I might close the store for lunch and head there to see how they are coming along."

Winnie began throwing her bed pillows that she had placed on her chaise back onto her bed. Isaac started helping her.

"Would you consider moving into the master bedroom after the wedding?"

"Why? What's wrong with my room?"

"Nothing is _wrong _with it. I was saying, I mean we would have our own bathroom and we could turn this into a guest room."

"I don't know, Isaac. That was my parent's room. It would feel a little weird _being _in there. All there things are in there." Winnie answered a little defensive.

"It's not a big deal. I just thought we would have more space in there for my things as well. You don't have to. It was just a suggestion. We can stay in here." He grabbed her from behind around her waist and held her. "You're so delicate, Winifred Foster."

She patted his hand, "Come on, didn't you just say you had to get going?"

Isaac closed his eyes and breathed into her, "In a second, I just want to hold you right now. Just think, in a few short weeks you're going to be Mrs. Isaac Eugene Blanc. Then, I can hold you every morning for how ever long I want."

For a split second Jesse's face distracted Isaac's words.

"No, you should get going now. I have to get in the shower and run my own errands." Isaac slowly released Winnie, not before pressing another kiss to the side of her face, "Alright, alright." He gave in and backed away, "I'll call you later to check up on you."

Winnie nodded, "Okay, I'll talk to you later then."

Isaac gathered his belongings and made his way to her bedroom door. "Are you okay, Winnie?"

"Uh huh, why? Do I look like something is wrong?"

"You just seem a little out of it," he leaned against the door frame, "Are you okay with Jesse being here. I know he just showed up out of the blue after years of not seeing him. I'm just wondering how you are dealing with it."

Winnie began straightening up her bed and folding her comforter, "No, it's fine. It has been a while, but I'm over it…I'm over him."

Isaac noticed her lack of eye contact, "Considering the way you guys left things seems a little unresolved. I mean he and his family just packed up and moved away. What if they had stayed? Do you think you would be with him right now?"

Winnie drinking from the spring was proof enough that she had sought a future with Jesse, but Isaac didn't know that. "I'm not sure, Isaac. It isn't something I thought entirely about," she lied. It was really uncomfortable having to lie to his face in that manner, but what else could she say. _I'm eternally stuck at 19 and you and I have no real future together_. That sickened her.

"Okay, I'll just leave the subject alone for now. I can tell it's bothering you. I just don't want him coming in here and sweeping you off your feet," Isaac joked half heartedly.

"Well, that's something you won't have to worry much long about. He's going back home today." She confirmed. Winnie walked around the other side of her bed and started fluffing her pillows as Isaac gave her an examining look. She could tell out of her peripheral vision that he was sizing her up.

Isaac took his hands out of his pockets and stood up straight, "I love you, Winifred Foster. You make sure you remember that, okay?"

She turned around and smiled softly, "I love you. You remember that."

Isaac gave her one last glance and walked away.

Winnie sighed heavily when she realized that Isaac was out of earshot and out the door. She walked over to her curtained window and drew them further back to let in the early summer light. She walked to her antique mirror that had been present sense she was a kid and looked the glass. A small laugh escaped her when she recollected the days of corsets. Her mother used to tighten them to the point where she could barely breathe. Her mind crossed over to Mae Tuck and how she had unfastened it for her that first night she had stayed with them. For some reason, that had meant something to her. That one memory set off a chain reaction of thoughts she had worked hard to suppress since dating Isaac, of Jesse and her. The night they danced in the moonlight. That time she had went swimming with him and was terrified of drowning. The way carried her like she was so fragile, as if she was some sort of prized possession that he wanted to take care of. That stuck out the most. When he poured his heart and soul to her about his family and their lives, he had trusted her with their darkest secret. Winnie remembered the mixture of feelings that had started in her stomach and smile when she realized they were butterflies. Then, she remembered her first kiss and smiled heavily at how she took Jesse off guard. Still smiling she ran a soft brush through her brown straightened hair as she thought of her and Isaac's first kiss of October 2009, only a year and a half ago.

* * *

><p>"I'm seriously thinking about going blonde," Eliza's voice rang elatedly across from Winnie.<p>

A puzzled look overtook Winnie's face, "Liza your hair is gorgeous. Why do you want to destroy it by coloring it?"

Eliza gathered the ends of her dark hair to one side and began picking at them. "I don't know. I just want something different. I mean I'm twenty four and still have the same hair that I had when we first met."

"That was only five years ago. Why don't you just cut it? I did." Winnie ran her fingers through her shorter hair. Two months before she had chopped her waist length naturally curly hair right at her shoulder. It scared her at first. She had spent nearly a century with her hair the way it was since she was a kid.

"You have a round face though. My head is much too oval to accommodate shorter hair. My hair has always been so long." Eliza pouted.

Winnie shook her head and continued with her work. It was a little after nine and she and Eliza had agreed to meet at the Mid-Manhattan Library to work on their broadcasting assignment. They were both working toward their M.A. in Journalism. They had been roommates in undergrad and after months of just superficial conversation, they became really good friends. In the four times Winnie had gone through this charade of college she had never lived in a dorm and was pleased to say that she wouldn't miss it at all. A couple of months ago, they moved from their dorm to an off campus loft. During their dorm life, Winnie was introduced to Isaac, Eliza's older brother, who was in graduate school to become a pediatrician. Isaac had taken a liking to Winnie. He thought she was beautiful, proper, and wise beyond her years. She was definitely the kind of girl his parents would approve of. However, Winnie was stubborn and sarcastic, something that took him by surprise. She let him no right off the bat that she did not want to be in a serious relationship. So, they remained friends. They often hung out in mostly groups, of course.

After a year of dancing around the issue, Isaac approached Winnie. She stood her ground, but was willing to really get to know him. She knew he was kind and had a certain gentleness about him. Isaac was also very charming and wouldn't take no for an answer. For the past couple of months they had been dancing about the issue of dating and Isaac didn't want to rush her. He would wait as long as he had to. Winnie did open up to him a little about her life, like things she enjoyed and the places she still wanted to see. In all the years that she had existed she hadn't flew on a plane. She hadn't been over the state line since the fall after Jesse left and her parents took her traveling. He told her that he would show her the world. Jesse had promised the same thing.

"What are you fussing about now?" Isaac interrupted.

Winnie jumped slightly at the bass of his voice. He was standing above her and Eliza surveying them.

"Where did you come from?" Eliza replied perplexed.

"Winnie told me you guys would be here working on your projects. I just finished my clinical rotation for the day and was about to head home."

"But your apartment is in a completely different direction," Eliza countered.

Winnie notice the slight look of embarrassment that came across Isaac's face, "Well, I also have a book that I need to check out…I'll be right back."

"You know he is in love with you, right" Eliza mused.

Winnie nodded through the shade of red on her cheeks, "He is not. We're just friends."

"But you like him," She countered.

"Yea, what's not to like?" Winnie coolly replied.

"So, go out with him then. You guys have been beating around the bush for months. I can sense the tension and its a little nerve wreaking. Just go for it." Eliza excitedly advised.

Winnie huffed and rolled her eyes. She knew Eliza was right, but could she bring herself to completely let someone else in?

"Fine," she muttered before she rose out of her seat, "I'll see if he wants to go grab something to eat with me."

"That's more like it." Eliza approved.

Winnie strolled over to a far row of books in the opposite corner of the library where Isaac stood surveying.

"Find what you were looking for?" Winnie asked.

Isaac carefully shook his head, "Not really…the book must be checked out already."

Winnie playfully nodded, "Yeah, it must be." Isaac cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair, "I guess I should get going."

"Hey, um…I haven't eaten all day. I was going to stop and get dinner. Do you want to come?"

"I don't want to intrude with you and Liza." He informed.

"Actually…it's just me. Liza hasn't gotten much done. So, she's just going to stay and I can meet back up with her so we can go back to the dorm."

"Oh, okay then. Um, what did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>"Liza, where are you? We're standing out in front of the library. It's about to close." Winnie stated slightly aggravated into her phone.<p>

"Sorry, I left a little bit after you guys. I'm at Adam's and he's helping me with the project."

Winnie was sure Adam was doing everything, but helping Eliza with the project. However, she didn't want to say it in front of Isaac.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you 'later' then." Winnie confirmed before hanging up.

"She stopped at a friend's place. She'll make it home okay." Winnie declared.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll walk you home." Isaac retorted with a small smile hinting at his lips.

"Thanks again for dinner. I've never been to Bryant Park Grill. The food was good." Winnie expressed.

"Thanks for the invite. I'm glad you enjoyed it. We should go again." Isaac probed. He was looking for some sort of hint that they could go out again. Though, he wouldn't call this an official date.

As Isaac escorted Winnie home, they chattered about the evening, laughed and made jokes. By the time they made it to her apartment building, Winnie was heaving.

"He does not wear a toupee," Winnie laughed. Isaac was joking about a faculty advisor that walks around constantly with his hair looking slightly lopsided.

"Yes, he does." Isaac chuckled, "His hair looks like it is going to crawl off his head."

When her laughing slowed, Winnie still had a wide smile across her face.

"You're cute," Isaac breathed. Winnie quickly glanced down to hide her blush.

"Thanks…um…you should get going. It's pretty late." Winnie reminded.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Winifred Foster. I can take care of myself."

"Maybe we could do this again…sometime soon?" She requested taking Eliza's advice.

"Definitely," Isaac established, "That sounds like a plan."

Winnie was taken off guard as Isaac leaned in the press his lips to the side of her face that she had actually turned to face him. He grazed her soft lips and froze. Winnie directed her stare and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, Winnie. I didn't mean to." Isaac defended slowly moving back.

"It's okay. I turned my head at the last second," she claimed,"…that wasn't _too _bad."

"You should see me on my best day," he teased, "You would have fallen flat…but seriously..._that_ was an accident."

"I believe you," Winnie breathed. Something inside her was telling her to back away and go inside, but something much more defined was holding her in place.

"Goodnight, Miss Foster," Isaac responded softly. He slowly turned to walk away and Winnie reached out to touch his hand. Isaac was slightly taken aback, but pulled in to see her purpose for getting his attention.

Winnie nervously stepped toward him without saying a word then slowly reached up with her free hand to cup his face.

Isaac took his free hand and gently wrapped it around her waist and asked, "Is this okay?"

She nodded in response as he slowly leaned his head down. Her eyes closed on cue and she inhaled as she felt his breath on her. An enlightening smirk spread across Isaac's face as their lips came into contact.

Winnie gasped slightly to herself as she felt his warm and gentleness. It had been almost 100 years since she had kissed a man. She had to keep herself from melting into him. He had complete control and guided her effortlessly. Inside he was jumping uncontrollably because this is what he had spent the past two years longing for. She felt so innocent and delicate to him. Isaac tried so hard not to come on too strongly and released her with her eyes still closed.

"You are one amazing person, Winifred Foster." Isaac credited.

She smiled and cleared her throat, "You should see me on my best day."

"I can't imagine it gets much better than that, but I will take you up on your offer." He teased, "I'll see you later."

"See ya," she whispered calmly and watched as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Winnie couldn't fathom how after all this time each time Isaac kissed her it always felt just like the first. She put down her brush and maneuvered her hair into a bun. She soaked in a warm bubble bath as she thought of how she would approach Jesse. She wasn't sure what she was going to say and how she was going to say it. The one thing that she did know is that he wanted answers…<em>real ones. <em>For instance, about the issue with the spring and who knew of it? Winnie wasn't sure that Jesse was completely sold on the idea that she didn't know anything about it, when she was just as shocked as he was. Something told her that was the least of his worries now. Isaac was top priority at the moment. He would want to know what possessed her to wait all those years and finally decide to give up on the reason for her existence? She was also sure the question of her feelings for him would come into play somehow and prayed like crazy that it didn't.


	4. Chapter 3 Part Two

_**In spite of how happy Winnie felt on the outside, she was scared and lonely on the inside. Her parents had died many years before and memories of them often plagued her. During Winnie's first cycle at college was when her dad died of an aneurism. Winnie was heartbroken and all she wanted was for Jesse to come and rescue her. She took an entire year off school to stay at her mother's side. Winnie spent her days at the spring, waiting for Jesse and her nights rocking her disheartened mother to sleep. Her mother started to become very ill and all Winnie could do was watch while she deteriorated. A year turned into another and another. Her mother slowly began putting the pieces of her life back together, trying to be strong for Winnie. **_

_**Around the time of Winnie's was supposed to be approaching twenty-two was when her started to push for her to get married and settle down. She tried to match her with the dominant and wealthy men in town, but Winnie didn't want anyone except Jesse. Winnie started to become upset because by that time everyone had forgotten the Tucks. It was very seldom that someone would mention their name or Winnie's 'kidnapping' from years before. She didn't understand what Jesse was waiting for. Tension had completely died down and the only thing holding her in Treegap was her mother. **_

"Tuck. His name is Jesse Tuck." Winnie confirmed.

The distracted woman continued on with her phone conversation while juggling a million and one other things.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Could you please just put the phone down for one second?" Winnie breathed exasperatedly. The woman raised her index finger to let Winnie know she would only be a few seconds longer. Winnie sighed with relief.

The woman ended her phone call and smiled lightly. "My apologies ma'am, I was experiencing some confusion with booking. How may I help you?"

"I am looking for someone by the name of Tuck. Jesse Tuck. He is staying here and is suppose to be checking out this morning. I'm his…I'm an old friend." She blurted out.

The woman typed something into her computer and looked at a logging book next to her. "Tuck? Yes, he was here. Actually, he checked out about fifteen minutes ago. I'm sorry."

Winnie face fell, but she smiled through it, "…Well, um…thanks."

"Not a problem, is there something else I can do for you?"

Winnie shook her head, "No, that is all."

Winnie turned to walk away trying desperately to hide her disappointment. _He didn't even want to say goodbye? Why would he after what happened?_

She slowly exited the French doors of the Gamble Inn and stood on the sidewalk of Main Street. On the other side of the street was an old antique shop and adjacent to that was another row of buildings housing a local bakery.

Winnie stepped off the curb and made her way to the bakery. She would be just in time for the vanilla and chocolate filled pastries that were usually set out around that time. As she stretched out her right arm to grab hold of the door, it flung open almost knocking her clean over.

"I am so sorry," A male voice frantically expressed.

Winnie quickly collected herself, dusting off as if she had fallen, "It's fine. At least you missed my face." She lifted her head to take a look at the stranger.

"Jesse," she acknowledged.

His eyebrow furrowed, "Hey, I was just leaving."

Winnie nodded, "I know. I just left the Inn and they said you checked out."

Jesse stuck his hands into his jean pockets, "Yeah, I'm headed back to North Carolina."

Winnie took note at how casual and laid back he appeared. It was like he didn't have a care in the world.

"So, you're leaving just like that," She stated evenly.

"There's no reason for me to stay." Jesse countered emotionless. He brushed past her and she relished the contact.

"Don't do that, Jesse. Don't shut me out." Winnie pleaded, "I wanted to apologize to you and I didn't want you to leave like this.

"Apology accepted, Miss Foster. Now, if you will excuse me. There's somewhere I gotta be."

The look on Winnie's face made Jesse's heart melt. He hated himself for acting as if he didn't care. He cared so much that his whole body ached to even stand near her. He knew she was holding back tears.

"Please, Winnie. Don't do this here," Jesse expressed concerned, "Don't cry."

"I won't ever see you again." She whispered under lowered eyelids.

Jesse clenched his jaw so tight he thought it would pop. He knew it was true that she probably wouldn't. It just hurt too much to see her with someone else, even if it was all a lie.

"Why do you care if you see me again? You made it very clear that _he _is the one you want to spend the rest of your existence with or rather the rest of his life. Were you planning on telling him about you or about the spring? I'm sure you wanted him to drink from it, didn't you?"

"Of course not," Winnie forced out, "I love him, but I don't want this for him. I only wanted this with you and now that I don't have you, what is the point?"

"You chose not to have me, Winnie." Jesse countered, "You were the only thing that kept me going for all these years. You kept us all going. We wanted you to want us."

Jesse approached his bike and picked up his helmet, "I love you, Winnie. I also know that isn't enough. You've built this life for yourself and I don't think we fit in it."

Winnie shook her head and almost choked on the tears that were about to erupt, "You do. All of you do. I wouldn't be standing here if I thought otherwise. I would be dead."

"Do me a favor," Jesse stated before raising his helmet to his head, "Send us a wedding invite, Will ya?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Win." Liza's blissful voice chimed through the phone.<p>

"Hi, are you busy?" Winnie inquired sheepishly.

"I'm just editing my video demo to send in for that internship this July. It's with Weiss Publishing House, the one I told you about." Liza had dreams of being an editor-in-chief of some prominent company in New York City.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot about that. I'll just talk to you later."

"I'm not too busy to gossip. What's going on?" Eliza pressed.

Winnie gulped. She didn't know how to express to her fiancé's sister that she was desperately in love with someone else.

"Well, Jesse just left. He went back to North Carolina." Winnie tried to state nonchalant.

"Oh really, you sound a little off. He didn't bring up old feelings, I hope." Liza spoke. Winnie could hear her slamming into keys in the background.

"No, no. It was good to see him. He's just leaving so quickly that we really didn't get to catch up. I was really attached to his family. It just sucks I won't get to see them."

"Well, you know where they live. You can always visit them. Plus, you have the summer to plan for your wedding before September."

"I told you I wanted a small wedding. It will only take two seconds to plan."

"You only get married once, Winnie. I'm sure Isaac wants you to have a big wedding. Besides, I don't think my mother is going to let you live that down. You know how _she_ is. She knows you don't have any family."

"I know, I know. She hired some wedding planner from California that's coming here in a couple of weeks. She thinks we should have it in the city. I'm perfectly fine with my backyard."

"I bet you are. So…are you going to invite Jesse?" Liza laughed.

"That isn't funny, Liza. He was my first love. Why would I do that?" Winnie attacked.

"Okay, calm down. I was only half serious. You said you were close with his family. Why don't you invite them?" Eliza apologized.

"I can't. It's just complicated. They really loved that Jesse and I were together. I wouldn't make them sit through a wedding consisting of me getting married to someone else.

"It was worth a shot. Would you be opposed if I batted my eyelashes?"

"Considering that he went back home. I don't think you have a chance." Winnie uttered.

"You never know. If you invite him to the wedding…" Liza snickered.

"I am not inviting him." Winnie spat, "so get it out of your head, please."

"Gosh, no need to be so sensitive, Win." Liza countered.

"You know what? I'll just talk to you later. You still have work to do and I have to go grocery shopping." With that Winnie concluded their conversation.

She was a little baffled that Eliza would even have the nerve to suggest getting together with Jesse. That was just way out of line. Winnie knew the type of girl Liza was and if she really wanted Jesse, she would definitely go for it. She tried to disguise the ache in her chest from the final farewell between Jesse. _Why did it have to be this way?_ She silently asked herself.

_Later that afternoon…_

After returning home from the grocery store, Winnie made herself lunch and retreated to her dad's study to catch up on the most current affairs. A New York Representative was sending lewd photos of himself to a Washington woman and a Senator from North Carolina is indicted on charges of conspiracy and violating campaign finance laws. _How wonderful, _Winnie spoke allowed. Bored with what was occurring in the world, she began skimming the internet for Honeymoon locales. Perhaps the island of St. Lucia or Kauai, Hawaii, would be suitable. Winnie assessed the reviews about the St. Regis Princeville Resort. She also researched Bermuda, Tuscany, and Barcelona.

After about an hour of deciphering which would be best, Winnie decided that she should start Dinner. It had been a few hours sense she had last talked to Isaac. He had dropped by the jeweler to check on the status of their wedding bands. He had informed her that he wouldn't be joining her for dinner that night, but they would drive to New York City for the weekend to make it up to her. Eliza had decided to do a rain check and told her to come by the next afternoon to go over wedding plans with her mother.

Winnie was quietly humming as she rinsed her vegetables when her doorbell caught her off guard. _Maybe Liza had decided to come by after all_, she thought. She sat down the vegetable and wiped her hands with a kitchen towel. "Just one second," she called while walking toward the main door, "I'm glad you decided to pull yourself away from your work." Standing their in all of his youthful glory was Jesse.

* * *

><p>Jesse could have lied to her and said he couldn't fathom a reason why he came back, when in reality, he knew exactly why. "You're right, Winnie. I couldn't leave like that." He slowly breathed. "Almost halfway there I realized I couldn't just go back home." Winnie's soft pink cheeks were a couple shades away from a bright red. She blinked through her glassy eyes and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Winnie. I'm so sorry." Jesse apologized, "I'm sorry I hurt you." He moved toward her and before she could even object he pulled her into his arms. He was sure she would pull away and as taken aback when she leaned her head into the space between his neck and shoulder. She had an overwhelming grip on him and slightly sobbed into his leather jacket. He moved his hand along her back as if he consoled her.<p>

"You kept your promise," Winnie almost stated inaudibly, "You came back for me."

He released his hold on her and cupped her face between both is tanned hands, "Yea, I did and I always will."

A tear betrayed her and started its way down her softly freckled cheek. Jesse raised his thumb and slowly wiped it away, "I would tell you not to cry, but I'm assuming these tears are of happiness."

Winnie chuckled through her insistent sobs and Jesse laughed along with her.

"That was all I wanted. I just wanted you to come back." She stated clearly.

Still holding her face, Jesse pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, "If I told you I wanted to kiss you right now, would you hold it against me?"

Winnie's eyes met his and she felt the instant connection that she had been waiting so many years to return to her.

"No, but…it wouldn't be appropriate," she breathed, "I….this doesn't change anything. I do love Isaac. I know you don't agree with or like my decision, but it's the right thing."

Jesse nodded releasing her face. He was not giving up that easy.

"You're not his…not yet," Jesse reluctantly countered.

"I will be at the end of summer." She objectively confirmed.

"So, we have the summer. You will be mine, Winnie Foster. I can promise you that."

Winnie thought it best not to respond to that statement, but instead invited him inside for dinner.

"Do you need any help?" Jesse casually volunteered. He removed his jacket and hung it on the coat hanger near the door.

"I didn't realize you cooked," She responded amazed.

"Well, Mae has recently kept me in the kitchen. With times changing, she thought it best if I knew how to help take the load off of you."

Winnie smiled to herself, "I'm fine. Just have a seat. I would like to hear more about them."

He tucked his hands snuggly inside of his jean pockets, "Well…" He started leaning against the door panel as he picked up the story where they left off.


	5. Chapter 3 Part Three

"We just settled in Charlotte a few of years ago. Mae loves it there. I don't think she will ever want to leave. We moved to Maine when we left here. We didn't have much, but we made do. Miles, Tuck, and I worked odd jobs and we saved most of what we earned. We eventually got jobs building because we were all so good with our hands. We were smart enough to invest a good amount in stock, luckily a little before the crash in '29 we had enough cushion to get us by."

"It was going on fifteen years that I hadn't seen you and I often wondered and worried about you, mostly about the spring and if you have drunk from it. I had it in my mind that when we came in contact again that I would have a 'life' established for you, so we wouldn't have to be as nomadic we were. We could just settle down and focus on being together." Jesse paused and we made eye contact. She gave him a solemn smile, "My dad passed in 1917 from an aneurism. I was at Syracuse when it happened. My parents had bought a little house for me near school, but I moved back after the funeral to look after my mom. On the day of his funeral was when I drunk from the spring. I know you probably expected me to wait till I was your age. When I turned seventeen I tried. I came very close to actually drinking from it, but what Tuck said to me was still fresh in my mind. It had been two years since you left. I guess I just didn't have a sense of urgency. When he died I was afraid. I saw how withdrawn and lifeless my mother became. Nothing at all the way she was when my grandmother passed. I couldn't allow her to go through that again." Jesse wanted to console her all over again. "I feel what Miles has gone through now. It's just hard to understand until it actually happens to you. Once my mother became somewhat of herself again, she started pressuring me to get married and to make a life for my own. She was so persistent that I eventually sat down with her one night and told her everything. She actually took it better than I thought. I told her that eventually I would have to leave and not come back for a while. I didn't want the chance of anyone noticing that I wasn't aging. I informed her that if you ever came looking for me, for her to tell you where I was. I traveled around for a while, popping in and out every few years so she would know that I was alright. I thought maybe I would come into contact with you if I stayed moving. I came back in the late forties to put her to rest. She had passed in her sleep and like my grandmother, she went peacefully."

"I'm sorry, Winnie." Jesse whispered, "It was selfish of me to ask you to spend forever with me. You had to watch your family leave you and there was no one here for you."

"In spite of, I still had pleasant moments with them. I just wish I could have had forever with them also." She turned back to browning the ground beef she had in a pan.

Jesse eyed the lettuce and tomatoes she had laid on the cutting board near the sink. "I can cut those for you. I don't mind."

Winnie nodded, "I don't mind."

He rolled up his sleeves of his button down to wash his hands, "Are you and Isaac planning on living here."

Winnie glanced up from her task and shook her head, "Yes, but he's not moving in until after we're married."

Jesse wanted to cringe, but slightly smiled to himself. He didn't know how to ask the next question he really wanted an answer to. "Winnie," he began, "I know it's really none of my business…and I know that the times have really changed, but…."

She noticed how uncomfortable he had gotten and wasn't sure of where he was going. She reached for the colander to drain the meat without taking her eyes off of him.

He started chopping the tomato and stopped hesitantly, "…have you _slept _with him?" he didn't turn back to look at her face out of fear he had gone too far.

"If I did, would that change how you feel about me?"

"…I…suppose not. I meant it when I said I will love you until I die. Nothing that you can do would change that. I don't want you to feel ashamed like you owe me an explanation…I just wanted to know." He continued cutting and he heard Winnie softly exhale.

"Well, it's not that I haven't thought about it. I mean I am _marrying _him, but…no. I… haven't and it's not because I don't want to. It just…I'm not sure."

Jesse tried so hard to disguise the pleasing feeling he had. _She was waiting for me, _he thought. He cleared his throat with a more serious question in mind, "Do you have a date set?"

Winnie started dumping the ground beef in a large container, "August 27th. He's mother chose the date. I practically didn't have a say. "

Jesse chuckled half-heartedly, "A little overbearing is she? That's who you want as a mother-in-law?"

"I didn't really choose her," Winnie remarked helping him separate the vegetables into different containers, "she is just really protective of Isaac. He's her only son and she wants to make sure he's making the right decisions."

Winnie removed two flour tortillas from the packaging. "I have shredded cheese and sour cream in the refrigerator." She desperately wanted to change the subject to something completely unrelated to the issues at hand.

"Is it the right decision?" Jesse continued, "If he's choosing you, he's also choosing _this_." He pointed to the both of them, "An eternity. You said you didn't want that for him, but do you have much of a choice. I don't think fifty years from now that you would go unnoticed. How do you expect to be joined with someone you can't even share your entire self with?"

Winnie huffed, "I will tell him…eventually. It's nothing that I need to worry about now."

Jesse shook his head, "Before or _after_ the wedding?"

Winnie began putting the fixings on the tortillas for their dinner. "Do you like sour cream?"

"Great, Winnie. Continue changing the subject. And yes, I do."

She completed their plates and sauntered over the kitchen table, "When are you leaving?"

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" He smirked.

"Not at all," she teased, "I just assumed that they were expecting you back sooner rather than later."

"Not really. I told them a few days. They knew we would probably be _catching up_?"

Winnie shifted slightly in her chair.

Jesse eyed her movement, "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Winnie. They just thought…we'll just leave it at that. Would you like to say grace?"

"You can go ahead." She answered.

"Do you mind me taking your hand?" He suggested, "I promise to keep it short and simple."

Winnie slowly raised her hand from the table and moved it towards his raised and reacted when they made contact again.

Jesse smiled and snuggly clasped her fingers, "Dear God, thank you for this amazing food that Winnie has prepared. Also, I want to thank you for bringing me back to her. I have missed her deeply. I also hope to prepare many more meals with her in the future…Amen."

"Amen," Winnie added under lowered eyelids.

They ate dinner and made causal conversation until they were finished.

"That was filling. It was very good." Jesse complimented.

"Thank you." She rose from her chair to begin clearing the table.

"I want you to come back with me, Winnie." Jesse requested, "Just for a couple of days. They would be extremely happy to see you."

"I would love to. I just have so many things to take care of here. The wedding planner will be here Wednesday." She confirmed.

"I'll have you back by Tuesday." He promised.

"I can't just pick up and leave with you, Jesse. I don't think Isaac would understand. The only way I could would be if he went also." Winnie declared.

Jesse huffed, "Yeah, that's not uncomfortable. What about Eliza? Do you think she would go and Isaac would be okay with it?"

"Maybe," Winnie thought, "If she says no, I'm going to have to pass."

Winnie and Jesse retreated to the living room as she phoned Eliza. She seemed thrilled about it. Winnie assumed it had more to do with Jesse than it did her. They had come to the conclusion of taking a flight out the following night. Eliza said she would start on the arrangements while Winnie called Isaac.

"Hello, beautiful." Isaac commented.

"Hi, sorry I waited to call you so late. I know you were probably heading to bed soon."

"Don't worry about it. By the way, my mother wanted me to remind you about brunch for tomorrow. She wants to go over some wedding stuff before the planner gets here."

"About that," she started nervously, "Do you think she would mind if we pushed it back a few days."

"Possibly," Isaac supposed, "Trying to hold out as long as you can. You know she means well."

"No, it has nothing to do with her." Winnie assured, "I wanted to visit North Carolina for a few days. Eliza said she would accompany me."

Isaac yawned, "What's in North Carolina?"

Winnie made eye contact with Jesse who prompted her to continue the conversation, "Well, you remember Jesse's family? They are practically the closest thing I have to family and I haven't seen them in years. I just thought I could just stop in and let them know about the wedding."

"That sounds reasonable. Liza agreed to that? When will you be back?"

"Tuesday afternoon. Liza is looking for flights and a hotel right now." She established.

"You're taking a plane?" Isaac asked in utter disbelief. "This must be some trip. You have never taken a plane."

"I know. It's just a really long drive and I knew Liza would not sit still for that long."

"I'm not opposed. Just be careful and call often. We haven't really been away from each other from any long period of time."

"We will. If it's not too much trouble could you drive us? I'm pretty sure distance wise we're much closer to Albany International, so we'll probably end up leaving from there."

"Try to find something as early as possible. I'm opening the store tomorrow at nine. I can probably shoot for ten."

"I know. I'll start packing now and I'll give Liza a call back." Winnie apologized.

"Okay, call me as soon as you know when your flight leaves."

Eliza was able to secure a flight that left from Albany the following morning around 6 a.m. Jesse quickly helped Winnie pack her suitcase for her early morning. He would be heading out as soon as he made sure she was squared away. It was approaching nine thirty, when they finally loaded the rest of her belongings.

"I'll give you a call when I get there. I probably won't make it till about one in the afternoon?" Jesse asked.

"Okay, I put mine in your phone as well. Our flight gets in a little after twelve." Winnie zipped her bag and Jesse reached to take it from her.

He sat it at the entrance of her bedroom door. "I should get going. I have a long drive. I may stop a couple of times to rest."

"Thanks for helping. I'm really excited about this. It may be hard to get some sleep."

"Please, get some sleep. You have a spectacular weekend ahead of you." He leaned in and gently raised his hand to her chin, "I almost don't want to leave."

"Jesse," Winnie pleaded, "You can't do that."

"I'm not going to kiss you, Winnie." Jesse whispered, "That would only complicate things further." He tucked a stray strand of her behind her ear and Winnie briefly closed her eyes.

"Or unless you want me to," He added.

"I…I'll see you tomorrow," Winnie breathed, "It's getting late."

Jesse nodded, "Yeah, it is. I'll see you tomorrow."

When they reached the foyer, Jesse's grabbed Winnie's hand, "Goodnight, Winnie."

Winnie gently squeezed his hand because she didn't want to utter the word goodbye.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A light rain cascaded onto the windshield as Isaac pulled into the drop-off area of Albany International Airport.

"I really want you two to be careful." He reminded shifting the car into park.

Winnie took her attention from the passenger window, hadn't realizing she was in a trance.

"Of course, we will," Eliza chimed in, "We're city girls. Charlotte is hardly dangerous."

"Winnie?" Isaac asked drawing her attention, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry," She apologized quickly, "I'm just a little nervous. It's been so long since I have seen them. It's just that everything is happening so fast."

"Just relax, love. You said they're like family. I don't think you have anything to be worried about. Perhaps, the ride there may be an issue." Isaac lifted her left hand to his lips.

"It will be fun, Win," Eliza pledged playfully.

Winnie nodded in agreement, "I know. You're right. Everything will be fine."

"Great," Eliza squealed, "let's go." She unexpectedly gripped Isaac from behind his seat to hug him.

"Easy, Liza." He breathed harshly. She barely heard his comment as she hastily exited his Jeep Cherokee.

Winnie chuckled at Eliza's impulsiveness as Isaac playfully checked himself for injuries.

Catching him off guard, Winnie leaned over and mercilessly placed her lips on his. She wrapped her slender fingers around his neck as if she couldn't get any closer. She grabbed at his knit cardigan, wanting him to meet her halfway. Though it wasn't expected, Isaac relished the act and continued with her. He didn't think Winnie was a prude by far, but this was just so unlike her. He gently placed his hand at the nape of her neck, but paused when she let out a light whimper.

"Win, I'm not going anywhere." He stated breathless. Winnie's cheeks inflamed with coyness.

The truth was that Winnie needed that kiss. It was a reminder of what she needed to come back to. Of course, she couldn't let those words escape her.

"Come on you two, we need to catch our flight." She teased tapping on the driver side window, "a little help with our bags would be much appreciated, brother."

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked hesitantly, "If you're going to start doing that, we may have to get married a lot sooner."

"I don't know what I was thinking," she stated shaking her head, "I'm okay. We just haven't been apart for any long length of time. These next few days are going to be torturous. I think I have abandonment issues."

"You do not have abandonment issues," Isaac stated squeezing her hand gently, "No one is going to leave you, Winnie."

"Sometime today would be nice," Eliza called from behind the car.

"You'll be fine. Now, come on before she kills us both." Isaac reassured.

They exited the car and Isaac unloaded their luggage.

"Really, Liza? It's just a few days," Isaac joked patting at the bulge that was hers.

"We don't know what the weather is going to be like. It's best to be prepared."

"Of course," Isaac replied sarcastically as he closed the trunk. He tugged at his sister and she enveloped him in open arms. He kissed the top of her head, "Try not to get in too much trouble."

He stepped toward Winnie and grinned, "Take care Ms. Foster. Please, keep her out of trouble."

"Sure thing Mr. Blanc, I guess this is goodbye," she joked in a dreadful British accent.

He reached for her and planted a light kiss on mouth, trying not to linger to long.

"I love you," he whispered delicately in her ear.

"Me too," she breathed into him.

Isaac released her slowly, not at all prepared of what was to come. Outside he was beaming with anticipation and comfort, inside he was an absolute wreck.

* * *

><p>"Just breathe and relax." Eliza eased rubbing Winnie's shoulders.<p>

"I can't," Winnie huffed, "I can't do this. My stomach is literally in a knot. And why are we shaking?"

"Win, calm down. You're psyching yourself out."

Winnie closed her eyes and cringed, "It's really hard to breathe right now."

"You are okay. Nothing is going to happen. I've been on a plane dozens of times. Besides, you're going to have to get over this if you plan on leaving the country for your honeymoon." Eliza reminded.

Winnie's eyes popped open, "I guess I didn't think that far. A road trip would be much nicer."

"Winnie, as being your maid of honor, I cannot allow you to take a road trip for a honeymoon. It's not happening. So, get it out of your head. We are going to relax and enjoy ourselves, capisci?"

"Eliza, I don't think I can. I am really going to be sick." Winnie gasped.

"Deep breaths, Win. Take deep breaths. We're almost at cruising altitude."

Winnie panted and breathed for a couple of minutes more before exhaling drastically, "I did it," She smiled sheepishly.

"I told you it would be fine. The next thing to worry about is the landing."

At this point the seatbelt sign had gone off, and the flight attendants were free to move around. "Would either one of you ladies care for a cold compress?" One of the attendant asked handing out a rolled up towel."

"No, thank you. We're okay." Eliza answered, and then turned her attention back to Winnie, "What do you think Charlotte is going to be like?"

"I don't know. I imagine it isn't too different from any other city."

"Yeah, but why do you think Jesse's family moved to there of all places." Eliza pressed.

"You know what, Liza? I'm not really sure…and what is with all the questions."

"I'm just trying to keep your mind off of how high we are."

Winnie dared not look down in fear of possibly losing her breakfast.

"Jesse and I were going to go to Paris." She mentioned under lowered eyelids, "He told me how amazing it was and how spectacular the view was from The Eiffel Tower.

"You sound like you really wanted to do that. I don't know how you would have faired with the height." Eliza joked.

"I'm sure I would have been great."

"Well, maybe you and Isaac can go on your honeymoon. Though I'm sure you would want to go somewhere warm."

"Maybe," Winnie replied softly.

Eliza paused making sure to choose her words carefully, "You missed him, didn't you. And don't lie to me. I'm not Isaac."

Winnie stared at her a bit confused, "Why does it matter. He left."

"Yes, but he also came back…twice, I might add. Yesterday afternoon, you sounded like he had been gone for good. Now, we're on a flight the next morning going to see his family."

"You didn't have to come." Winnie spat.

"I wanted to. Besides, Isaac would not have let you get on this plane alone."

"I would have ridden with Jesse."

Eliza rolled her eyes in sarcasm, "Oh, okay. Well, I don't think he would have like that either." Winnie sat in silence.

"Alright, I'm done. Just answer me something. You were so sure you were in love with Jesse, right."

"Yes," Winnie sighed.

"Now, you're in love with my brother?" Eliza quizzed.

"Of course, I am."

"So, does that mean that you have fallen out of love with Jesse? Is it even possible to fall out of love? It's not like you too broke up. He moved away because he had too."

"I care about Jesse in a different way, but I love and want to marry Isaac."

"I never doubted that, Winnie. I just want to understand what it feels like. I mean you were sure both times. I just have never felt like that. At times, I thought I was, but I never really knew for sure. It's just hard for me to wrap my head around."

"It's an indescribable feeling. Something you have to experience to completely know."

"So is sex." Eliza snickered.

"_Eliza_?"

"What?" She asked innocently, "I just can't believe you have waited this long. You're twenty four. I'm almost shock Isaac waited that long. He never struck me as being _that _patient.

"Liza, spare me. I do not need you to go into detail about Isaac's past." Winnie cringed.

"I'm sure he's already told you all about it."

"I care not to remember. We're just focusing on the future here."

"You don't have to worry about it. It's not like he's been with that many girls. He's only had a couple he was semi-serious about."

"Hmmm," escaped Winnie's mouth.

"Are you nervous at all?" Eliza prodded.

"Eliza, I don't want to discuss my future sex with your brother."

"You are, aren't you? It's okay. Sex can be scary, but it definitely isn't for very long. Besides, Isaac is loving and caring. He will make it worth your while."

"How can you talk about your brother in that way? I'm serious, Liza. It's a little weird."

"Win, you're like my best friend. You're practically my only friend. I need to discuss this with someone."

"Liza, the reason you don't have girlfriends is because you slept with their boyfriends." Eliza made a face as if she was hurt. "It's just a little uncomfortable because he's your brother. I guess if you're comfortable then it's not a big deal.

"So, you guys haven't done anything at all?"

Winnie wanted to roll her eyes. "No. Isaac respects me enough to know that I want to wait. I just can't see myself being like that with someone I am not going to spend the rest of my life with."

"Just because I like sex, doesn't mean I de-value it or that it means anything less. I eventually plan on getting married and settling down. I have my whole life ahead of me. And I actually slept with _one_ of their ex-boyfriends, who I had happened to know most of my high school life and we dated for a little while after." Eliza reminded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Winnie apologized.

"I wasn't completely offended. I know at times I'm a little rough around the edges. However, I do admire your ability and you wanting to wait. I think Isaac does too."

Winnie smiled lightly hoping this topic would end soon.

"So," Eliza started, interrupting her thoughts, "do you mind if I try to get to know Jesse."

"Really, are you that interested?" Winnie stared wide-eyed.

"Well, he seems very nice and he is so adorable. I'll understand if you don't want me to. It may be kind of weird. Besides, doesn't he have an older brother anyway?" Eliza teased.

"Liza? What are you thinking?" Winnie scrutinized.

"Nothing, I just want to have fun and get to know the Tucks. His brother's name is Miles, right?"

"I told Isaac you would behave. So, please do not try to seduce his brother."

"Shhh, Win. They're putting in 'The Social Network'. I love this movie. You know Jesse Eisenberg is kind of cute in a weird, dorky sort of way."

Winnie chuckled and shook her head, "Oh, Eliza. What would I ever do without you?"

* * *

><p>Winnie was ecstatic to be on the ground again, considering the landing was a complete nightmare. She and Eliza made their way through the airport until they got to a row of empty seats.<p>

"You look like you're about to fall over," Eliza observed, "Have a seat. I'll call Isaac."

Winnie inhaled and exhaled deeply. She wanted to tell Eliza her anxiousness had absolutely nothing to do with the plane ride. The time was almost here for her to see them again. Her heart was pounding outside of her chest.

"Hello, brother." Eliza sang.

Eliza paused and smiled at Winnie. Surely, Isaac was worried about them and didn't waste anytime asking a billon questions.

"Oh, we're fine. We just got off the plane and are about to head over to the hotel."

Winnie willed her heart to calm down. She didn't want to go into cardiac arrest.

"Tell Isaac I'm okay. I have to go to the restroom and I will call him when we get settled in our room." Winnie confirmed.

"She'll call you later. No, she's going to the restroom." Eliza declared rolling her eyes subconsciously. Yes, I'll call mom and dad later. He seemed fine last night." Eliza started tapping her foot and waved Winnie off, letting her know she would watch their things.

Winnie darted to the restroom being careful not to look so obvious to Eliza. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jesse.

"Have you made it?" His voice chimed inside the phone.

"Yes, we landed about fifteen minutes ago. I wasn't too thrilled about it." Winnie whispered.

"You're brave Winnie Foster. I knew you would be okay."

Winnie smiled to herself.

"I'm just now making it here myself. Mae is extremely excited. She wanted me to invite you and Eliza to dinner."

The nerves were setting in again, "Do you think she'll be angry with me?"

"Why would Mae ever be upset with you?"

"We're not together. I know they're probably expecting that. Did you tell them about Isaac?"

"It's none of their business. Besides in a couple of months it won't matter anyway." He affirmed suggestively.

"You really shouldn't say things like that." Winnie countered.

"I only say things I mean."

Jesse waited for Winnie to respond and when she didn't he continued.

"So, would you and Eliza like to join us for dinner? I promise I won't let it be uncomfortable for you.

"Well, let me pass the invitation to Liza. I'm sure she wouldn't mind though."

"Okay, you guys get settled in and I will call you when I'm in route to the hotel."

"I'll see you later," Winnie said trying desperately to hide the smile forming from her lips.

"See ya, Winnie." Jesse commenced.

Winnie sighed heavily and leaned up against the bathroom stall for support. Her head was a jumbled mess. She couldn't distinguish the feeling that was hovering at her heart, anxiety or excitement, maybe. Whatever it was, it was scaring the hell out of her. She quickly collected her bearings and exited the bathroom to start her journey.


	7. Chapter 4 Part Two

Thank you to all of who have added my story to your favorites and/or following my story. I really appreciate it. Thanks to A.R, BaDWolF89, Lkirsten394, Andria J Brenson, PotterLivesOn101. A special thanks to The Light from Within for your kind words. They motivated me to get this up a whole lot sooner.

Chapter 4 _continued_...

The hotel that Eliza had arranged was gorgeous. Although Winnie and Eliza were very use to expensive things, they were drastically blown away. Their shared suite was completely laid out in gold complements and splashes of colors.

"I'd have to say you really have out done yourself, Liza." Winnie beamed. She barely wanted to enter the room with fear of knocking the room off balance. Before she knows it, Liza runs in grabbing her by the arm and dragging her to the bed.

"This is fantastic, isn't it?" Liza screamed with excitement.

"Whoa, Liza. I know this may not be an issue for you, but this place is really expensive. Weren't there rooms at The Hyatt or The Westin?" Winnie asked catching her breath.

"Of course there were, but we're in a new city, might as well make the best of it. Besides, I'm not paying for it."

"Never mind whose paying for it, this is just too much. Plus, you got adjoining suites. We didn't need our own rooms." Winnie argued passively.

"Oh, Win. Please lighten up or you'll get premature wrinkles. I don't know about you, but I planned on having _very _late nights while we're here." Eliza teased.

Winnie didn't want to counter that. She knew how difficult privacy was when they were in their dorm.

"I just think it's a bit much," Winnie stated, "It is comfortable though."

Eliza rose from the bed, "I'm completely pooped. I'm going to take a long bath, relax, and enjoy the rest of the afternoon. You want to go to the bar later?"

"Actually, if you were up to it, Jesse invited us to dinner." Winnie countered innocently.

"Sure, that sounds fun. I get to meet the infamous Tucks. Will it be tonight?" Eliza beamed.

"Yes, and pretty please be on your best behavior. His mom is a little excited about our visit."

"Well, I'll hop in the bath and take a quick power nap. What do you think I should wear?"

"Something that completely covers you," Winnie answered jokingly.

"I don't think I have anything like that." She teased.

"Sure, you don't. I think a nice pair of jeans and a cardigan would suffice."

Eliza laughed and opened the door leading to her adjoining suite, "Off I go. I'll come over when I'm finished. Oh, and please call my brother before he goes mad."

Winnie rolled her eyes sarcastically before pulling out of phone to dial Isaac. After exchanging a few words and letting him know of their plans, Winnie retreated to the outside terrace that she shared with Eliza.

That little twinge of fear was starting to become more prominent. She didn't want this trip to end badly. Jesse had made it perfectly clear that he was not going to give up. The thought made Winnie nervous about her impending marriage to Isaac and whatever plans Jesse had in store for them.

Winnie hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep until her phone buzzed beside her.

"Hey, it's me," Jesse started, "Mae just returned from the market. She wanted me to ask you if either you or Eliza had any food allergies."

"Not that I'm aware of," Winnie answered, "It would suck to have to find out the hard way."

Jesse chuckled lightly, "Yes, that would be bad."

"Are Miles and Tuck around?" Winnie asked nervously.

"They were out fishing. It has turned into one of their hobbies, along with a bunch of other things. They got back a little before Mae and they're washing up."

Winnie sighed to herself, knowing the moment of truth wasn't too far away.

"Have you gotten settled in?"

"Yeah, I actually woke from a nap. I didn't even know I had fallen asleep. I guess I'm a little wiped out with everything that's going on."

"You'll have plenty of time to rest when you get back to Treegap, but while you're here, we're going to make every moment count."

Winnie wasn't going to ask him what he meant by that statement.

"I'll be leaving here soon. Do you guys need more time?"

"I can change quickly. I'm pretty sure Eliza is about finished getting dressed. I haven't seen her in almost two hours. I'll go check on her, but we should be ready when you arrive."

* * *

><p>Winnie was adjusting the latch on her sandals, when a light knock set upon the door. Swiftly the door adjacent to her bedroom flung open.<p>

"Is that Jesse?" Eliza poked her head in.

Winnie gave her a disproving look, "Really, Liza? I told him you would be finished."

"Five more minutes, I swear." She mumbled with her toothbrush hanging out the side of her mouth.

"Sure, sure." Winnie fanned her away while walking to the door. She glanced through the peep hole and smirked at Jesse nervously fidgeting with the collar of his button-down.

She pulled the door open and was immediately met with his wide grin. What on earth was he so excited about?

"Hey, sorry. Eliza isn't the most efficient. She'll just be a few more minutes. Come in." Winnie invited casually.

"I guess I couldn't expect anything less," he surveyed briefly.

"I know. It's just something we have to grow accustomed to with dealing with her time management," Winnie chimed in.

"I wasn't talking about Eliza. I meant the hotel, the room, _you_…"

Winnie's cheeks flushed almost immediately. "This was all Liza's doing. I told her we didn't need something _this_ extravagant."

"It's okay, Winnie," Jesse chuckled, "You look very nice."

Winnie glanced over her sleeveless red dress that hung from the base of her neck. Back in the early 1900's, it would have been thought as extremely revealing.

"Thanks. So do you. I guess it will take some getting use to seeing each other this way." She pointed at their clothing.

"What way?" Eliza invaded nonchalantly.

"Seeing each other older, we were in high school the last time we saw each other. It's different seeing it's been almost ten years." Winnie lied easily. She hated having to lie. Even about little things. Especially, since she had gotten so good at it. She didn't want Jesse to think any less of her. She glanced at his direction and noticed he was indeed hiding a smirk.

"You ready, Liza?" Winnie questioned changing the subject.

"Yes and sorry," she apologized directing her attention to Jesse, "I changed like thirty times. Apparently, my attire is never appropriate enough for these sorts of things. I've never met a guy's family before. This is such a big deal for me."

"Well, there is nothing wrong with the way you're dressed. You look amazing." Jesse countered.

"Thank you, Jesse." Eliza replied sweetly.

A slight twinge of jealousy poked at Winnie's heart knowing Jesse meant every word. Eliza was beautiful, she couldn't deny that. _You don't have the right to be jealous. _

"Shall we?" He opened the hotel room door, allowing them both to exit before him.

"_Stunning,_" Winnie heard him whisper as she passed him to exit. Did he have to be so forward about it? She knew how Eliza looked he didn't have to rub it in.

Winnie excused herself to the opposite side of the 5th Generation Chevy Camaro to sit behind Jesse. He and Eliza both gave her questioning looks, but didn't say a word about it.

"This is a sleek ride," Eliza complimented sliding easily into the passenger side, "Win, I hope you don't mind if I ride shotgun."

"I never do," Winnie mumbled, "besides the seat feels better from back here."

"How would you know?" Eliza teased. Winnie knew it was only a matter of time before Liza would go there.

"I guess I wouldn't, but you should. I guess I could have asked you if you wanted the back seat."

"Wow, Winifred Foster. Did that really just come out of _your_ mouth?" Jesse asked slightly enthused.

Eliza rolled her eyes, not the least bit impressed, "For some reason I bring out this side of her. What has gotten you so pissy?"

"Hey, let's just all play nice. I want you guys to have a good time while you're here. No cattiness."

Obviously, the green-eyed monster had begun to consume her. Winnie wasn't use to competing with Eliza. Until now, she really didn't have a reason to. With Eliza, there really wasn't much of a competition. It was typically a sure thing.

Winnie met Jesse's curious gaze in the rearview mirror. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her like this. He would read too much into it, she told herself.

"So, Jesse?" Eliza perked up, turning to face him.

"Yes, Eliza?" Jesse quizzed back. He was becoming very taken with her quizzical persona and smirked at Winnie in the mirror.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She interrogated. Winnie raised an eyebrow from the back seat.

"Do I act like I have one?" Jesse smiled mischievously. He could play this game too.

"It was a yes or no question." She hammered, and then lightened up, "You don't have to answer it. And no, you don't act like you have a girlfriend. I mean you traveled hundreds of miles to see your ex?"

"She is also my friend by the way. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" Jesse countered.

"I don't like labels. I have fun with guys who like to have fun." Eliza stated matter-of-fact. Winnie snorted catching both of their attention.

"Is there something the matter, Winnie? You're being extra judgmental right now."

"Sorry," Winnie stated under her breath, "I just miss Isaac." It wasn't a lie, she did in fact miss Isaac, but that wasn't her issue at the moment. She watched Jesse stiffen as the direction of their conversation changed.

"When was the last time you were in love?" Eliza continued her voice softening.

"That's personal, Eliza." Winnie scolded gently. In actuality, she really didn't want to know.

"I'm sorry, Winifred. I was talking to my friend, Jesse."

"Friend? You've known him five seconds." Winnie mockingly reminded.

"Okay, I'm afraid. Do I need to pull the car over and let you hash this out?" Jesse swiftly interjected.

"I think Jesse's a big boy, Win." Redirecting her gaze she continued, "Do my questions bother you?"

Jesse caught Winnie rolling her eyes. "I was in love _ten_ years ago." Winnie couldn't stop her heart from melting. It felt good hearing him tell someone else.

"With Winnie?" Eliza questioned. "What about now? Do you date?"

"I have fun with girls who like to have fun," he winked at her.

"I'm serious." She chuckled.

Jesse cleared his throat and glanced briefly at Winnie, who met his sheepish gaze, "None of them meant anything."

The car fell silent for a few moments. Eliza had briefly given up on her quest to gather information. She didn't want to scare Jesse away more so than anything else. Jesse had to admit that he was somewhat grateful that Eliza hadn't asked him to elaborate any farther. He wasn't ready to have that discussion just yet, at least not with Eliza. Winnie was staring out the window battling her feelings of confusion, jealousy, and a small pang of guilt. She began fidgeting nervously in the back seat.

"She does that when she's nervous," Winnie heard Eliza whisper casually.

Winnie hadn't noticed that a new exchange had started between them.

"Does she get nervous a lot?" Jesse asked softly.

"Since you've been back, she's had to deal with that, and then it was the plane ride here, and being away from Isaac. Now, it's seeing your family all over again."

Winnie just continued to ignore them. She would have to surrender sooner or later, seeing as Eliza has gotten everything she has ever wanted. If she wanted Jesse, she would surely get him. It didn't stop the feeling of heartache that she was experiencing at the moment. Regardless, of what was going on now. She and Jesse had loved each other. Wasn't there some sort of "girl code" that stated girlfriends were not allowed to go after their friends' exes. Of course, that couldn't possibly apply to Eliza. She was always an exception.

"How long have you guys been friends?" He continued.

"Since the beginning of undergrad, we were in the same program, and became roommates. My parents have lived in Treegap since before Isaac and I were born. We had never met Winnie until we went away to school. I never got to meet her parents. They died while she was away at boarding school. I believe it may have been a little while after you left."

Jesse knew none of the last part held any truth to it, but he still understood the depth of Winnie's feelings about her parents' passing away.

"We moved out of the dorms together our sophomore year and rented an apartment in Manhattan for the school year. Of course she's getting married to Isaac now, so he'll return for his internship and residency, while Win and I finish our MA in Journalism. They'll be back and forth between Manhattan and Treegap. So, while they're in the city, we'll all live together."

"Interesting," Jesse stated amused.

Eliza narrowed her eyes at him playfully, "Yeah, real interesting. Imagine sharing an apartment with a newly married couple, my own brother at that."

"Liza," Winnie intervened, "Do you _always_ have to do that?"

"Do what?" Eliza countered innocently, "You know you are going to have to get over your embarrassment about sex?"

Winnie met Jesse's eyes again in the rearview mirror.

"It's uncomfortable listening to you talk about me and your brother like that, especially in front of Jesse.

"I don't mind really," Jesse laughed, "It's nice that you've kept yourself for _so _long.

"I'm curious," Eliza started.

"Of course you are," Winnie sarcastically countered.

"You guys were young and in love. Why didn't you?"

"Things were…_different_," Jesse answered softly. "We fell in love so fast. I was still getting to…or at least wanting to know her. Neither of us was ready for that. It would have definitely changed the dynamic of our relationship."

"I was also very old-fashioned or at least I was raised that way. We had moments where I would just be in awe of her and couldn't imagine not ever knowing her. You know she's fascinating that way…"

Winnie immediately felt her heart jump spontaneously. It amazed her that he thought so highly of her and hearing him say it out loud….Jesse and Isaac were both so caring and sensitive to her, but she had never got to experience the aching or intensity of being with Jesse, like she had Isaac. She thought back to those tender moments when they would be cuddled up under a heaping mountain of books in his apartment, exploring each other with their hands and mouths, leaving them breathless. Although, Isaac had never pressured her, she didn't want to continue testing his restraint. For the past couple of months, she had been very limited with their encounters, trying to keep things as chaste as possible. Isaac had to admit he was _somewhat_ grateful in their change of pace, he stated it would only heighten their wedding night…

"Young, innocent love," Eliza breathed in wonder, "A shame I've never gotten to experience it. What about your brother Miles? Has he ever been in love?"

Winnie hadn't realized she had spaced out thinking about Jesse's previous relationships,. She could always count on Eliza to bring her back from wherever she was. She shifted in her seat for this anticipating reunion.

"Miles doesn't date, Eliza." Jesse stated matter-of-fact.

"He doesn't go out at all?" She questioned completely puzzled.

"No."

"What does he do for fun?"

"You know Eliza, you could ask him yourself. We're almost there. Could I ask a favor?"

"Sure, what's that?" She smiled.

"Go easy on him."


	8. Chapter 4 Part Three

Jesse decelerated down a winding road filled with country style houses that sat on massive amounts of land. He came to a deliberate halt in the driveway of the two-story French cottage. The Tuck home was truly a sight to indulge. The new architecture was spectacular, but held all the original elements of an older home. Winnie's heart skipped a bit desperately trying to hide her insecurities.

"Nice house." Eliza exclaimed.

Winnie could hear the honesty in her voice, which was peculiar considering the Blanc's house was substantial.

"Thank you. It's almost a decade old now. Tuck helped the builders through the whole process. He wanted to give Mae something of her own."

"It is beautiful, Jesse." Winnie breathed from the back seat.

Jesse replied with a smile and motioned for them to keep their seats while he opened there doors.

He immediately felt the familiarity as held Winnie's hand while helping her from the back seat. He gave her hand a soft squeeze. "It will be alright." He whispered, melting her nerves.

She nodded smiling smugly under lowered eyelids.

He proceeded to Eliza's side and helped her out.

"Why thank you, sir." She laughed, "I have never had a guy my age open a door for me."

Jesse laughed and looked at Winnie who now looked amused.

"I assure you, Eliza. I'm just being a gentleman. Besides, Mae would chew me out if I was anything but."

He swept his hand through his soft waves and led the way up the stone path only a few feet ahead of them.

Winnie moved swiftly to Eliza's side as they approached the main door and Jesse.

"Sorry, I was being snippy." She whispered, "I'm just nervous and I'm taking it out on you."

"And jealous," She added with a smirk, "No need. If you can't tell by now. That boy still very much adores you."

Winnie smiled appreciatively and Eliza gave her little nudge.

"Tuck, Mae, Miles…we're home." Jesse called entering onto the open two story foyer.

The foyer opened into a spacious great room that housed inviting furniture and a fireplace nestled on the far right wall. The split staircase in the center was definitely the focal point of the house. On the opposite side of the foyer was a formal dining room splayed with warm colors and dark woods.

They heard rustling on the other side of the staircase, possibly the kitchen.

"Please have a seat, ladies. I will go see what is keeping them."

Jesse directed them toward the great room and Winnie and Eliza took a seat in arm chairs angled to the right of the massive fireplace. Winnie's eyes were fixated everywhere.

The Tucks who Winnie had known nearly a century ago lived so differently than she had expected. Jesse had said that they had wisely invested in stock. The stock market definitely paid well.

Winnie crossed her legs comfortably and clasp her hands together in her lap.

"You seem more at ease." Eliza noted, "There is nothing to be nervous about. You said they were like family. I'm surprise you're not a little more excited. I am, especially about Miles. I think Jesse was trying to scare me.

"What about Miles?" A low masculine voice asked from the other side of the room.

Winnie immediately rose to her feet. She hadn't anticipated his abrupt entrance.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Foster." Miles crossed the room with Jesse right on his heels. "It's been too long."

Winnie blushed with embarrassment for Eliza. Rarely anything caused such feelings from the unconventional woman next to her.

"Miles, it's good to see you..." Winnie beamed.

Before she could continue, Miles pulled her into a friendly embrace. It was so unfamiliar coming from him, but still welcomed.

"_Why_?" She heard him whisper before he let go.

She hid the confusion from her face as she directed attention to Eliza.

"This is my best friend, Eliza Blanc."

Eliza quirked an eyebrow and extended her hand. What was with the sudden change of attitude?

"It's nice to meet you Miss Blanc." Miles carefully met her grasp and didn't break eye contact.

Jesse smirked at Winnie past Miles, both with the same thought in mind. Who would crack first?

The French doors that led to the attached patio flung open and a winded Mae entered into the great room. She had a tray of barbeque in her hand.

"The temperature is dropping, but I think it will still be nice enough to have dinner outside." She used one hand to hold a beige sweater closer to her skin.

"Mom, Winnie's here." Jesse acknowledged casually.

Mae froze and met all their eyes. She had been out back tending the grill and hadn't heard their arrival.

"Oh, my." She breathed.

The whole room fell silent as she sat the tray of meats on a side table. She quickly turned to face them and stop in the middle of the room.

"To think I had all day to prepare for this."

Winnie felt her eyes swelling. This woman, Mae Tuck had been so much like a mother to her after barely even knowing her. After so long, she still held her with the upmost respect. She then realized she had really missed them all.

Mae didn't utter another word and crossed the room until she was standing next to Jesse, who had a look of absolute adoration on his face.

"You have a beautiful home." Winnie expressed. Was that really all she could say.

"Oh, thank you Winnie. Or is it Winifred?"

"It's Winnie. It's always been Winnie."

Mae subconsciously took a step closer, slowly extending her arms, "Is it alright if I.."

"Sure, of course." Winnie hurriedly interrupted and met her warm embrace.

"I've missed you, Winnie." Mae whispered. Her eyes were closed and Winnie could feel the small tears against her cheek.

"Me too. You have no idea." Winnie felt choked on a sob and quickly moved her hand to wipe at her eyes.

Once she composed herself she motioned toward Eliza.

"Mae, this is my best friend, Eliza. She offered to join me. She and I live in Treegap and attended the same university." Eliza stood out of respect and smiled softly.

"How do you do, Eliza?" Mae greeted with a similar grin. "It's so nice of you to join us here in Charlotte."

"Your home really is lovely and thank you for having me."

Jesse rubbed Mae's shoulder tenderly.

"Where's Tuck."

"He's out back setting things on the table. You and Miles give me a hand, will ya. You ladies make yourself at home. We're getting everything situated for you."

Miles was the last of them to leave the great room.

_OH MY GOD! _Eliza mouthed.

"Liza, behave." Winnie countered taking in her surroundings again.

"He literally stared at me the entire time," She beamed, "Not that I mind, he's not a bad sight either."

"I'm just going to ignore you." Winnie muttered. She smoothed out her dress and pretended to remove something from underneath her nail. Unexpectedly, her phone buzzed inside her matching clutch. Isaac was probably checking in again.

_She was very happy to see you. _It was a text from Jesse.

"If that's my brother tell him to get a grip." Eliza commented, pulling out her own phone.

_I was happy to see her as well. Is Miles upset with me?_

_No. He just doesn't understand. He may be slightly jealous._

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why. Miles's wife took their children and left him once she found out he had become immortal. It tore him apart in the worst way. She died bitter and presumed insane. His children passed as well. He has and will never be the same.

_I'm sorry._

_You have nothing to apologize for. Miles will never get over it. He refuses to move on._

_Can't say I blame him. He has lost so much._

_We all have._

_I wasn't apologizing for Miles. I meant Isaac._

_Winnie…_

_Once they know they'll hate me._

_I know and I don't hate you._

"What did he say?" Eliza interrupted. "Oh, are you guys sending cutesy texts to each other?

Winnie playfully stuck her tongue out.

_You will once I'm married._

_No. I won't because that can't happen._

_It's happening. I'm meeting with the wedding planner next week. We even have our wedding bands. _

_Tell Eliza I'm sorry._

_What for?_

_She will hate me once you leave her brother for me._

Winnie rolled her eyes and sighed. Why was he making this so difficult for her? There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Isaac. But Jesse…she was positive she is or had been in love with him. He was the reason she was sitting in the Tucks house a hundred years later.

"Winifred Foster." An accented baritone greeted her.

Tuck stood at the entrance of the kitchen looking all the same.

Winnie swiftly rose to her feet, forgetting the phone in her lap.

Everything he had said to her that day on the river replayed in her mind. He did not want this for her. No matter how much he would have wanted her for Jesse.

"Tuck…I…" Winnie carefully paused. No knowledge of what to say, completely speechless. This was the reunion she had feared the most.

He made his way toward her, expressionless.

He slowly embraced her in his burly arms. "Welcome."

She hugged him with equal reverence. That was not the word she was looking for. Something more of the lines of what Miles had said.

"You look well." He documented. The last time he had seen her she was almost fifteen. Physically, she was nearly twenty.

"I've grown up a bit."

"And this must be lovely Eliza Blanc. Jesse said you would be accompanying Miss Foster. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Eliza dropped her phone as well and sauntered over to meet the infamous Tuck.

"Thank you Mr. Tuck. You all have been very welcoming."

Winnie nodded in agreement.

"Well, I would like to escort you two out on the terrace for dinner." He extended both his arms for them to take a hold of.

"Sure, just one second." Eliza apologized. She swiftly moved to retrieve her and Winnie's cell phones that were laid on their chairs.

Tuck led them off the back porch and onto a giant stone patio. They were feet away from an almost Olympic size swimming pool and the most beautiful landscaping. On the opposite side of the pool were an outdoor kitchen and an arrangement of patio furniture that could comfortably seat up to twelve people.

Eliza admired the entire scenery before her and even pointed a few things out. Winnie was just beyond amazed. Miles and Jesse were already seated across from one another. Mae was busy filling the glasses with what appeared to be tea. Winnie reluctantly took the seat next to Jesse and Eliza sat next to Miles.

"This back yard is awesome." Eliza affirmed astonished.

"It is amazing." Winnie agreed.

"Mae did all the landscaping herself," Jesse commended, "she wanted it all to be perfect. She did plant some new things earlier this morning."

"Don't go tellin' all me secrets, Jesse." Mae chuckled.

"All of this for Winnie?" Eliza joked.

Miles slightly turned and gave a concerned look, but didn't say anything.

"You should talk Liza," Winnie countered, "your family lives in a mansion with its own zip code."

"It's not my house, it's my parent's."

"You live there."

"Do you still leave at your parent's house, Winnie." Miles inquired.

"Mind your manners, Miles. These young ladies were having a conversation. Don't you think it was rude of you to interrupt?"

Miles was fixing to object, but decided against it, "Sorry, Winnie.

"It's fine, really." Winnie shared a smile with Mae. "Yes, I do. I just couldn't see leaving. While at school in the city, Eliza and I rented an apartment, but it's not permanent. Only for school."

"What school did you attend?" Tuck joined in, taking a seat at the end of the table opposite of Mae.

"ColumbiaUniversity. We are still attending. We graduate in two years with our MA in Journalism."

"That is an accomplishment. Seeing successful young people bettering themselves. I commend the both of you."

"Oh, that's nothing. My brother, Isaac is way more accomplished. He just finished medical school. He'll be a pediatrician once he finishes his training. He has as internship this fall and he's also trying to balance our family store in Treegap." Winnie felt Jesse shift next to her.

"Has your family lived in Treegap long?"

"Since before either I or Isaac were born. We didn't actually meet Winnie until we all ended up at Columbia. We had no idea we all grew up so close in proximity to one another."

Winnie noted Jesse's hands under the table and knew he was texting something.

_OH CRAP! _Eliza still had her phone.

She heard it buzz over Tuck's next question. Eliza glanced down not sure if it was her or Winnie's phone that buzzed.

The table fell silent.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Mr. Tuck," she asked looking back up. Winnie tried to hide her curiosity.

"Oh, I was just saying how great it is that Winifred has found such an admirable friend."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Tuck." Eliza grinned softly. "I think she's much more admirable.

"Nonsense." He chuckled.

"Boy, that food sure looks good." Miles interrupted swiftly.

He just wanted to get on with the evening and get back to his secluded room.

"We're so fixed on catching up. We forgot what bought us out here in the first place," Mae reminded, "We can chat over dinner."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Tuck. I wanted to speak with Winnie for a second." Eliza requested. Uh-oh…this could not be good.

"Go right ahead. I'll get your plate together. Is there anything you dislike?"

Eliza abruptly rose from the table, "No, ma'am. It all looks wonderful. A little bit of everything would be nice."

"What about you, Winnie?"

"The same, please."

Eliza rapidly stormed toward the house with Winnie on her heels.

She entered the great room and turned around to face Winnie her phone outstretched.

"What the hell is this?" Eliza interrogated.

"It's nothing, Liza."

"Doesn't look like 'nothing'? Why is Jesse texting you under the table and why is he texting he loves you.

"He said that." Winnie asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, and apparently that's not all he said. What is this 'thing' you have?"

"We don't have a thing." Winnie exclaimed.

"The hell you don't he's been texting you since we've gotten here. When I thought you we're texting Isaac. It was him."

"Eliza, please."

"No, Winnie. Stop! Whatever it is that you are doing, please, just stop! I thought this trip was so you could reconnect with his family and invite them to yours and my brother's wedding. Not so you can rekindle some old flame with their son. It's not fair Winnie."

"You don't understand, Eliza." Winnie pleaded.

"I love my brother, Winnie. I don't want to see him hurt. Do not drag him into a marriage and you still have feelings for Jesse."

"I'm not intending too. I really did come here to reunite with them."

"What about Jesse?"

"I…I...I don't know. He just comes with the territory. If you read my text, you would know my side."

"I'm here with you because Isaac wanted me to be. I like them. I can see why you feel secure around them, but still…Isaac didn't want you coming alone for no reason. We both know that and Jesse knows that. The fact of the matter is _he_ doesn't care."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Liza."

"Do you still love him?" Eliza asked pointedly.

"I will always care about Jesse. I love Isaac. You know that."

Eliza was about to open her mouth again and quickly paused staring at the patio door.

"Sorry, to interrupt you. I just came to grab something from the kitchen," Mae Tuck apologized knowingly, "I will be out of your way."

"Please don't apologize Mrs. Tuck. This is your home. Besides, Winnie and I are done here." Eliza stated matter-of-factly.

Winnie wiped at her eyes, fearful that her true emotions would confirm everything Eliza believed. That was not at all how she planned for this reunion to kick off. Also, she was almost certain that Mae had overheard at least the last bit of their conversation. Which meant that she now knew about Isaac.

Eliza headed back out without a second glance in Winnie's direction. Embarrassed, Winnie entered the immaculate kitchen of the great room to find Mae Tuck facing away from her.

"I'm sorry, Mae. It was rude for us to have such a discussion here."

"It's none of my business, Winnie." Mae spoke softly turning to face her, "It doesn't matter."

"But it does," Winnie countered ruefully, "You invited me to your home, not knowing anything about me now. I deceived you."

Mae rushed to her, "Do not apologize to me. Winnie, you have done nothing wrong. We all just assumed. It was wrong of us. I just knew Jesse had waited too long. I'd been telling him that for the past two decades. He insisted that it wasn't time and he wanted to have everything perfect for you."

"I really didn't plan this. I was away at school and I was living with Eliza. Isaac is such a wonderful man. I just…I wanted to wait. I just couldn't anymore. I started having doubts. I'm sorry that I doubted him...and that I doubted you."

Mae took Winnie's hands gently in her own, "Winnie, if you are happy with him. I am happy for you. I love Jesse and I would die to see him content, but this young man is who you want."

Winnie nodded, but her certainty didn't show on her face.

"I am happy with Isaac. He's wonderful to me. He's also been very patient in courting me. He proposed to me at his graduation. It took me nearly two years to go out with him, which is absolutely nothing to me, but everything to him. He wants to get married very soon. At the end of the summer. That's actually one of the reasons I wanted to visit. Isaac knows how close I am to you all. You are practically all I have left. I would very much like for you to attend our wedding."

A supple smile spread across Mae's worn, un-aged face, "Absolutely. If you want us there. We will be there."

"Is everything alright. Tuck sent me in to check on the womenfolk." Jesse casually intruded.

"Everything is fine, son. Take the peach cobbler on the island out there with ya."

Jesse eyed them both curiously and picked up the dessert.

He lightly brushed past Winnie before exiting the kitchen.

"Did Jesse tell you all about the Spring?" Winnie whispered quietly.

"Let's not speak of such things, right now. I assuming your friend doesn't know about it?" Mae asked knowingly.

"No, neither of them do. Someone does…or it could have been a complete accident, but I found it covered when I came home this summer from school."

Mae's eyes widened and then she sighed, "I don't want us to presume the worst. Has anyone you know been acting differently around you?"

Winnie shook her head, "No. Not at all. It did alarm me at first. I wasn't sure what to do. I can't think of anyone who would possibly know. I did tell my mother, before she passed away. My dad was already gone. She didn't really talk with anyone."

"I am sorry about your family. You had to watch them leave this world. I can imagine how hard that must have been. However, I do want to pass it along to Tuck. He always knows what to do with these sorts of things. Does Jesse know?"

"Thank you. Yes, he does know. I'm surprised he didn't mention it to either you or Tuck."

"Oh, I'm sure Jesse has other things on his mind."

There was a pregnant pause.

"I really am sorry." Winnie breathed kindly.

"No apologies, Miss Foster. I'm just grateful you're here with us." Mae expressed whole-heartedly, "Come on now, we're going to enjoy our gathering."

Dinner with the Tucks was rather enjoyable, despite Eliza's concealed resentment. She did eventually soften later into the night when they had retreated into the great room to talk about their travels and daily events.

Winnie was positioned between Eliza and Jesse on the comfortable sofa adjacent to the fireplace as Miles went into detail about his war stories just a six months before.

Miles has served in many wars to everyone's knowledge, apart from Eliza's. However, on his most recent tour in Afghanistan, he had encountered many unusual circumstances. So many soldiers died with honor for defending the United States. He respected that the most above all. Eliza listened, really listened intently to him describing some of the things he had encountered.

"Sounds fascinating," Eliza declared in awe, "Not the death, but the willing to die. You've seen and experienced so many things."

Miles chuckled solemnly, "You have no idea."

Winnie knew where this was going. Another one of Eliza's many news pieces. Though Winnie found it rather difficult to focus on Miles with Jesse in such close proximity. Her attention was now grasped by the heat of his thigh pressed firmly against hers.

"I wish I had met you a few days ago. I'm trying to get accepted into this internship in July. I had to submit an original piece. I would have loved to talk about the War on Iraq." Eliza acknowledged.

"No offense, Miss Blanc. I wouldn't have been interested in a news piece." Miles said carefully.

Winnie could feel Jesse staring at her out of the corner of her eye, so much for not making her uncomfortable.

"I should get you back to your hotel. It's getting late." Jesse intervened. It was roughly past eleven.

"I am getting pretty tired actually," Winnie replied easily. The proximity was becoming too much to tolerate.

"So soon," Eliza whined, "Come on, Win."

"Well, I...I guess…I could take Eliza back," Miles hesitantly offered, "That is if it is alright with Miss Blanc here."

Winnie's mouth wanted to fall open in bewilderment. What was the world coming to? Eliza's charisma could even reach the most secluded ones. Jesse didn't hide the knowing smirk on his face, while Mae and Tuck exchanged a questionable look.

Eliza was without words. Her face showed all signs of perplexity. Indeed, that was a sight to behold.

"Uh…I…sure, I guess. Only if it's okay with Winnie," she finally countered, "Will you be alright, Win?"

Winnie wanted to shout _'hell no'_. Hours before she was giving her grief about Jesse, who still needed to be addressed about the last message he had send her, now Eliza wanted her to drive back _alone_ with him.

He shifted slightly, making Winnie inhale softly. It seems the only person who realized the effect was Jesse.

"Um…yeah. Okay." Winnie added warily.

"Winnie has on a dress. Take the bike. Besides, you'll get back a lot faster." Jesse added tossing Miles his key.

Miles turned to Eliza, "Do you mind riding on a motorcycle?"

"Do I?" Eliza snorted, "Of course not. There's a first time for everything." Somehow Winnie gathered a complete different meaning than Eliza intended.

Jesse rose to his feet, "Alright, so it's settled. You ready, Winnie?"

"Yes," She replied grabbing her clutch bag and phone.

"I'll see you in a bit." She added turning to Eliza, "Come to my room when you get back."

"Okay." Eliza agreed nonchalantly.

Mae and Took stood to embrace her.

"We love having you here," Mae breathed, "If you need anything at all just let us know. Any help with the planning?"

"I appreciate that. Isaac's mother has hired a planner. I meet with her next week."

"Okay. Just let me know."

Tuck patted her back gently, "Goodnight, Miss Foster. Please come back."

"Goodnight, Tuck. I will. I promise."

Jesse walked beside Winnie to the foyer.

"I need to talk to you." She whispered as she exited the front door.

"I hope so." He smiled cheerfully following behind her.

The temperature had dropped again since they had went inside.

Winnie hadn't though to bring a pull over or shawl. Jesse noticed her goose bumps immediately started to remove his leather jacket from his arms.

"Put this on. It's a little chillier than I thought."

She eyed him hesitantly, but didn't decide against it.

He raised it up for her to put her arms through. She welcomed the feel of it. Leather didn't suit her as much as it did Jesse, but it was a kind thought regardless.

He ushered her into the passenger side and closed the door behind her.

Once he started the car up, she had his fully attention.

"Why did you send me that?" Winnie started.

"You know why, its how I feel. I needed to say it. And I'll say it again. I love you, Winnie Foster." He affirmed turning to glance at her.

"Stop, please." She entreated.

"Why?" She regretted the twinge of hurt in his word.

"You said you wouldn't make this uncomfortable. I don't want you to say things like that. Besides, Eliza had my phone. She saw it."

Jesse paused and turned his head briefly to glance at her again, seeing the concern on her face.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know. Do you think she'll tell Isaac?"

Winnie shook her head, "I don't think so. She was pretty pissed about it if you didn't realize. I think Isaac has his own assumptions."

"What do you think he thought would happen if you had come alone?"

"That I wouldn't come back." She replied sadly, "I can't hurt him like that, Jesse."

"Like what?" He countered, "By listening to you heart…by being honest with him and yourself."

"Well, he isn't a moron, which is why he wanted Eliza to come. I know he doesn't trust me. It appears he doesn't trust you either."

"Why would you say that?"

"Um, his sister is with you. Now on the other hand, he could have offered to come himself. That would have been wiser."

"He wanted to." Winnie added.

"If it were me, I wouldn't have let you out of my sight."

"Well, you and he are very different."

"You don't say."

Winnie rolled her eyes mockingly, "You know I admire this new found sarcasm that you have. It suits you so well."

"You should talk. What was that earlier with Eliza? I was seriously afraid for my life." He joked.

"Eliza can be a busy-body sometimes."

"It doesn't bother me. I had half of mind to think that you were being jealous."

"I was not." She had definitely not hid her emotions very well.

"You were. It was kind of cute. You don't have any reason to be jealous. I'm not the one who is engaged. Besides, I like Eliza, but she isn't my type."

"And what is your type?" Winnie asked curiously.

"I forgot. You're a journalist too." He laughed.

"I'm serious. You mentioned other girls. What did you mean by that? I _know _what Eliza meant."

Jesse paused and met her eyes, "Uh…when we lived in Maryland for a little bit. There was someone."

"Were you close to her?" She inquired under lowered eyelids.

"I wasn't in love with her." He reminded.

"That's not what I asked. You know about me. Isaac is as far as it goes."

"I know…it's just…should we really be having this discussion." He criticized shifty uncomfortably.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Does it matter?" He countered somberly.

"I just want to know. Times have changed, remember?"

There was another idle pause.

"It didn't mean _anything_." He finally spoke.

"Sex always means something," Winnie whispered, "It probably meant something to her."

"She was a fisherman's daughter. She was in her twenties. I was around her all the time. I had never…I…I didn't want to be inadequate."

Winnie sighed softly, "Inadequate?"

"Yes, inadequate. These things are different for men or…Eliza. I am still physically seventeen, remember. I've been alive for two centuries, Winnie."

"Was it as frightening as Eliza makes it seem?"

"I'm not sure what it's like for women, especially a first time. I wasn't her first. She was somewhat of a free spirit if you know what I mean."

_Oh, _Was the only thing Winnie could say.

"Did you…were you…"

"Adequate?" Jesse finished with a chuckle. "Um, let's just say she didn't complain."

He laughed again, "I never thought I would be having this conversation with you. I've only discussed this with Miles."

"Miles wants to hear about your rendezvous'?"

"He is my brother. Men talk about things like this. Don't you and Eliza. She doesn't strike me as a person who keeps secrets."

"No, she doesn't. She sometimes shares too much with the class. I don't know. I guess it's just…It just didn't seem like something that interest him."

"Um, I hate to break this to you Winnie, but Miles has meaningless sex all the time."

_"Excuse me?" _Winnie questioned flabbergasted.

Jesse boyishly smirked, something that she was finding to be quite familiar with him.

"You heard me. Why do you think I told Eliza to go easy on him?"

"OH MY GOD!" Winnie exclaimed.

Jesse laughed, "Winifred Foster, do not take the good Lord's name in vain."

"Do you think…?" Winnie asked covering her face completely embarrassed.

"I'm not sure. She is your best friend, which means he kind of has an indirect connection to her. He may not want to. However, it does seem he was somewhat taken with her."

"I cannot explain that to Isaac." Winnie laughed, "I just…I never thought of Miles that way…and with Liza." Her amusement radiated through the entire car and Jesse joined her.

"Okay. Please change the subject. I'm getting a visual I just don't need." Winnie joked.

Jesse's laughter exploded repeatedly and he ran his free hand through his hair, more out of habit.

"I love your laugh," He stated catching his breath.

_"Jesse?" _Winnie whined mildly.

"No, Winnie. While you're with me, I _can_ say those things." He eagerly moved his right hand that rested on the gear stick to gently place it on hers. She wanted to shy away from the current, but didn't move it away knowing he would need to shift gears again soon. She felt the heat that surged from his tender fingers.

"There's tension," Jesse evenly acknowledged.

"I am aware of that."

He had to recoil his hand to switch gears again and ran his fingers through his hair once more.

"I won't overstep my bounds. I said I wouldn't kiss you…unless you initiate. You don't have to be afraid of my intentions. You already know what they are."

"I'm not afraid of you," Winnie corrected, "I probably shouldn't say this, but…I don't trust myself when I am alone with you. There's just too much history between us."

"That's good to know." He teased, "Did you know you fidget when you're nervous?"

"I'm aware."

"It's sexy." He smirks.

She sharply patted him with the back of her hand.

"Ow!" he winces in mock pain, "What was that for?"

"Jesse Tuck, you have turned into a downright ass."

"Excuse me?" he laughed, "I have never been accused of such things."

"Well, you are."

"You need to watch your mouth, Winifred Foster."

"No," She continued, "don't tell me what to do."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They were nearing downtown Charlotte, they were just minutes from the hotel.

"I could get use to this." He commented half-serious.

"Get use to what?"

"You. This. _Us_."

Winnie sighed and shook her head slowly. _He's not going to give up, _she thought. He turned to glance at her once more and grasped her hand again, this time intertwining his fingers with hers. She didn't object when he began making soft circles along her thumb.

As they entered the massive circle drive of her dwellings, she immediately missed the contact.

"I would walk you up, but something tells me that wouldn't be a good idea." He warned seriously.

"Your something is right. I can take it from here." She nodded.

"I'd like to show you and Eliza around Charlotte tomorrow. If you are up for it."

"If you hadn't noticed, Eliza is always up for anything. Sure, what'd you have in mind?"

"Let's play it by ear. I wouldn't want you to commit to anything." He joked. Way to take a shot at her engagement.

She mouthed the word 'ass' and shook her head. He chuckled softly.

"I'm usually not like this. I have to apologize."

"You must be planning on doing a lot of that this weekend."

"Not at all. I have other things in mind I'd rather be doing. Apologizing isn't one of them."

He swiftly exited the car to open the door for her. She stepped out and began removing his jacket from her arms.

"No. It's fine. I'll get it tomorrow. It's still cold on the way to the door." She shifted out of the way so he could close the door behind her.

He leaned toward her and softly whispered in her ear, "Goodnight, Winnie. You really couldn't have made Mae happier."

Winnie blushed feverishly and leaned away from his lips. Why must he be so close? The side of her face burned mildly where Jesse has almost grazed her.

"Tell her thanks again. I would like to come back anytime she'll have me."

"Of course." He agreed

He started toward the other side the car and Winnie gave a small wave.

"Winnie?" He called once he was situated inside.

"Yea?" She asked still recovering from his subtle words.

"I wasn't going to kiss you." He was definitely messing with her and she was letting him.

Winnie wasn't sure what expression her face displayed, but she knew better not to react.

She turned and gradually stepped toward the expansive entrance, all the while smiling quietly to herself.


	9. Chapter 5

Although reviews are welcomed, I write this story mainly for my own personal enjoyment. I am happy to know that several people have been enjoying it as well. I appreciate all the positive feedback I have received regarding this. A special thanks to _Coolcoley33_ and _OneTrueHufflepuff143_...you guys are awesome! Your words help get this chapters up a whole lot sooner. _Here we go..._

The light above their shared sitting area was the first thing Winnie noticed as she entered their suite. She wasn't entirely sure if Eliza had turned off all the lights when they had departed for the Tucks.

There was a modern open bar decked out in the best glass finery to the right of the sitting area, where a glass had been filled. It sat on the counter just under half full.

Immediately, Winnie panicked and started back toward the door and fidget with her clutch bag to release her phone.

She tried to ignore the steady footsteps approaching her from her side of the suite. Her phone was out ready to dial Jesse, who couldn't have gotten very far. A male throat clearing stopped her in her tracks.

"You weren't going to ask who's there?" Isaac jokingly chuckled.

She whipped around wide-eyed and exhaled sharply, "You scared the life out of me." Of course, this was only figuratively speaking.

He smiled and casually removed his hands from the pockets of his finely pressed dress pants.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you."

"Obviously." Winnie scoffed, "Isaac, you can't do that. I seriously thought you were an axe murderer."

"Aren't you glad to know that I'm not?" He stepped toward her and lightly brushed her cheek, "Nice jacket."

She looked down nervously, completely forgetting she still had it on, "It was chilly. I didn't bring one with me…Jesse was being nice."

"It's fine," He smiled assuring, "You look stunning."

She met his smile and lightly blushed, "Thank you."

Isaac could make her feel great even if she were wearing a burlap sack.

"When did you get here?"

He took her hand and led her to one of the plush loveseats in the center of the room. The whole right side of the room had a spectacular glass view of downtown Charlotte.

"Just a half hour ago. I had assumed you and Liza would be out for a while."

"When did you leave? What about the store? Is your dad alright?" Winnie pried.

"Yea, dad's fine. He thought he was having a heart attack. We found out it was just indigestion. He and mom were…um…well, you know…he uh…overexerted himself. He just needs to take it easy."

"Oh, well…that's good that it was only indigestion." Winnie replied coolly.

"I didn't even get to open the store dealing with that. Our rings were finished, so I picked them up. By mid afternoon, when you guys had landed. I was a maniac. I missed you terribly. I knew I should have come with you. I wanted to meet the people you talked so fondly about."

Winnie rested her delicate her on his knee, "I missed you too. I would like you to meet them. Mae is absolutely amazing. She offered to help with planning."

"Really? You know my mother won't hear of it. She pretty much had mine and Liza's weddings mapped out since birth. On top of that, she's making dad spend a fortune on this planner."

"I don't even think she wants my input," Winnie added, "which is fine, but I don't need all of that extra fluff."

Isaac swiftly reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I want you to have the fluff. We're only going to get married once."

"I know, but still…it's a bit…much. Obviously, Liza inherited the spending from your mom. Look at this suite. A family of ten doesn't need this much space."

"That's Eliza for you. Where is she actually?" Isaac noted suspiciously.

Winnie stood up and started fidgeting with her hands, "She stuck around. She'll be back later. It's fine"

Isaac stalked toward her, "No, it's not fine. She's still there?"

Winnie inhaled, "Yes, but she's okay. Miles will bring her back. What do you think is going to happen to her."

"Winnie, we are talking about the same girl. I asked you to keep her out of trouble."

"I know," Winnie whined apologetically, "I honestly think she wanted to stay out. We are in a new city and she just met Miles."

Isaac scoffed and pressed his forehead to hers, "I hope you're right."

He cupped her chin with one of his hands and grabbed her small waist with the other.

"So…that kiss earlier?"

"…Yea," she whispered her eyelids fluttering.

He answered her carefully laying his lips gently over hers. No matter how many times her kissed her, it definitely always felt like the first.

"I missed you, Miss Foster." He stated mid kiss.

She could taste a faint hint of the wine he had drank moments before. She couldn't respond with words, she just feebly pushed back.

He maneuvered his hand from her waist and softly bought it up to her shoulder, lightly grazing her chest in route. Without breaking their kiss, Isaac slowly removed Jesse's jacket from her arm. He smiled to himself as he watched it fall to the floor.

"Where are you sleeping?" Winnie asked breathily.

"With you, if you'd like?"

Winnie's eyes flew open at the casualness of his words. They had yet to sleep in the same bed, but something told her he wasn't referring to sleeping.

Isaac began tracing delicate kissed down her neck

"I think we should stop," Winnie exhaled, her lips lightly swollen.

Isaac stopped kissing her abruptly and held her to him.

"What's wrong. This isn't the first time I've kissed you like that."

"I know. I just feel fuzzy and it's late…"

"Fuzziness is good," he chuckled, "I want you to feel fuzzy."

" In your case, fuzziness isn't good. I think you had one too many sips of wine. Besides, I'm sleepy. You just got here. I'm sure you're tired from the day too."

"Yea, but don't you want to stay up for Liza."

"Eliza is a big girl, Isaac. I trust Miles. He'll get her here safely."

Isaac pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Okay, so I am a little overprotective."

"Just a little." Winnie joked.

"Can I at least hold you tonight?" He asked tenderly, "I promise I'll sleep out here."

"You don't have your own room?"

"Now, that I realize how enormous these suites are. I'll cancel my reservation. If it can fit a family of ten, then it can fit a family of three."

A phone buzzing hours later is what stirred Winnie from her blissful sleep. It took a few moments of adjusting for her to realize where she was, in her hotel suite. The sun showed no sign of rising, so she knew it wasn't quite morning in Charlotte. There was a sleek side table that spanned a good chuck of the wall where Winnie had set her phone before falling asleep in Isaac's arms. Afraid that her text would be from Jesse, she didn't pick it up right away.

Isaac had retreated to the sitting room sometime after Winnie fell asleep, abiding by her wishes not to share a bed just yet. Deciding it was a lost cause, she grabbed her phone. The text was from Eliza sent just past three in the morning. Why would Eliza be texting her from their suite, unless she wasn't _in_ their suite.

_I'm fine. I'll see you by the time the sun is up._

Was that really all she had to say at four in the morning?

_You got me in trouble with Isaac. Did you know he was coming?_

Winnie waited for what seemed like an eternity for her to reply.

_He texted me before we left the hotel. He was leaving for the airport._

Winnie huffed aloud, _you could have warned me. I hate surprises. Not to mention he scared me._

_Sorry J I had called down to the front desk, asking them to leave a room key for him. What's wrong with surprises?_

A heads up would have been nice, considering she had on another man's jacket when she'd made it back, without Eliza.

Winnie decided a different approach, _Where are you?_

_ Lake Wylie_

_ Doing?_

Eliza didn't respond right away and Winnie didn't want to outright ask her if she had slept with Miles. The idea was still inconceivable to her.

It had been ten whole minutes since their last message. Winnie tried to go back to sleep, but moaned at her failed attempt. Though, the heavily ornate bed was extremely comfortable, she just couldn't let something go.

"Hello," Jesse murmured evenly.

"Did I wake you?" Winnie spoke softly. She heard deliberate movements from the other end.

"It's fine," he continued a little more alert, "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is well considering Eliza is still out…I'm assuming Miles is also."

"They were in the backyard when I made it back. I didn't even stay up to see if they came back in."

"Well, she said she was at LakeWylie. Where is that?"

"It's just outside of Charlotte, interesting place to be this time of night." Jesse hinted.

"Why do you think they would go there?" Winnie muttered.

"He fishes there sometimes, but my guess is as good as yours. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough.'

Winnie paused unsure of how to continue.

"Is that that the only reason why you were calling me at 4:30 in the morning?" Jesse surveyed curiously.

She inhaled harshly, "Isaac is in Charlotte."

"Of course he is," He breathed, "when did he get here?"

"He wanted to surprise me. He was in the suite when you brought me back." She explained, "I didn't know he was here right away. I was alarmed. In five more seconds I would have been calling you."

"Nice to know I am on your go-to list." He chuckled low.

Winnie laughed lightly with him. She was unsure how to go about her next part.

"Jesse, why did you wait so long?" Her voice sounded small.

He sighed heavily. He wasn't prepared for that.

"I already told you, Win. It just didn't feel like the right time."

"I know, but…why now? Why this specific time? I mean what about last year or the year before. If it had been six years ago I wouldn't had even met Isaac."

"You wouldn't have met Eliza," he corrected.

"Why?" Her voice was growing thick.

"Winnie, please don't do that. Don't cry. You are only making it harder for me. I am going to regret this decision for the rest of our existence."

She was trying desperately to keep quiet so Isaac couldn't hear her. She lightly kicked herself. She hated putting Isaac in this mess she called her life.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Winnie sniveled, "I should have been more patient.

Jesse shushed her lightly, "Do you know what today is, Winnie?"

"No." She replied croakily.

"One hundred years ago today, I met the most beautiful, incredible, insanely courageous girl." He acclaimed, "I am somewhat lovesick to have kept track of time for so long. It's not something that we normally do, but I'll keep track of everything pertaining to you. You can't possibly realize how much I've missed you, Winnie Foster."

Winnie tiredly closed her eyes and leaned up against the fabric headboard. When she didn't respond, Jesse sighed calmly.

"Why are you hiding how you feel? You know this isn't going to be over. I know you're trying to do what seems right by marrying him, but it will only make our position more complex…I won't stop Winnie. Not even then. I have all of forever and so do you, but Isaac doesn't…and if you don't want this for him then I'll just wait until…"

Winnie heard him exhale low into the phone, not finding his words.

"…until he's gone. I have no problem with waiting for you. You did it for me. What's another seventy or eighty years?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I wouldn't want you to. You deserve to be happy now…even though it will break my heart. You have to open your heart to someone else."

"You know I can't do that. There is no other option. I love you. I will not lie to myself or pretend that I won't be thinking about you the entire time."

Winnie heard cautious movement out in the sitting area.

"…Isaac's awake. I have to go. We'll talk later." She swiftly hung up, not waiting for an interjection.

There was a soft knock to her door and the door peered open. Isaac tracked to Winnie's bedside, confusion on his face.

"Eliza wasn't in her room. I tried to text her and I got no response." She could sense Isaac's genuine concern and scooted over so he could sit next to her on the bed.

"She sent me one a little while ago. She's okay and will be back soon."

He shook his head disapprovingly, "Why does she act like this? I'd swear we were still in high school?"

Winnie patted his arm assuring, "I know when it comes to things like this, that she hasn't always made the wisest decisions. She is still highly intelligent and a fully grown, capable woman. Eliza will never do anything she doesn't want to,"

"I know," he exclaimed exasperated, "She is still my sister." He overwhelmingly laid his head in his hands.

"Stop worrying about her." Winnie rubbed his back in circles, "She's twenty-four and full of life. Let her enjoy it. She'll only live once."

"I'm not going to know how to handle it when were living with her in New York. She's going to drive me insane."

"You'll be fine," Winnie guaranteed.

"Yeah, I'll have you there to keep me together. We'll be getting to know each other."

"Yeah," Winnie concurred.

Isaac charily leaned in and pressed his lips to her collar, "…And doing married things."

Winnie felt her stomach tighten and held her breath. Winnie wasn't sure why the topic of sex made her so nervous. This was the man she was going to marry in a little over three months time. However, she was raised in a different time and by not having any experience at all, it only made the idea more difficult to grasp.

"I've never asked…," She vaguely began, "I know you were with other girls, but…did you...I mean…were any of them…inexperienced?"

Isaac halted his kisses and calculatingly ran his hand along her collarbone, "Why do you ask?"

Winnie bit her lip naively, "Well, it's just…I'm not sure what to anticipate. I mean Liza has told me _some_ things, but…"

"Wait, stop right there," Isaac cut in, "I really don't need to know that. What do you want to know?"

"..I guess what I'm trying to say is…will it be pleasant. I've just had this representation in my head that…I don't know…I know the technicality of it…how did those girls feel…after?"

Isaac chuckled, "You are so different from them, Winnie. It's not something you should worry your pretty little head about. I promise. You'll enjoy it. We'll be married and having a good time. I won't be judging you…Why the sudden interest in the topic?"

Winnie shrugged timidly, "I don't want to be…inadequate."

Isaac reached out and caressed her cheek lovingly, "Winnie, honey. You will be more than adequate, much more."

She nodded under lowered eyelids, "…if you could live forever married to me, would you?"

Isaac smiled wide, "Of course I would, forever and ever."

"No, I mean…if it was _possible_ and we could always be together. No sickness. No death or growing old, just being young and married to me and only me…forever?"

"I look forward to growing old with you," Isaac chuckled, "Seeing your hair turn grey and watching our grandchildren play while sitting on the porch. Those are the days I most look forward to." He lifted her hands to his mouth.

Children hadn't even crossed her mind, let alone grandchildren. Isaac wanted the very things Winnie would never be able to give him.

"You shouldn't stress about that either. You will age beautifully like you always have. You've looked the same since the day I met you. You will be as pretty as ever."

Winnie felt herself tense slightly at his words and he involuntarily let out a slow yawn.

"Go back to bed, sleepy head." She cooed rubbing his hands, "I'm sure you've kept yourself awake, acting like a panicked parent."

Isaac kissed her forehead and rose from the bed. She let her hand linger with his, "Not out there…You can sleep here."

Isaac blinked in disbelief, "Are you feeling okay, Winnie?" He playfully placed his palm over her forehead.

She smiled sweetly and pulled him back to her, "We'll just be sleeping."

Winnie cautiously moved over to the opposite side of the colossal bed. It was more than enough space for the two of them to fit contently. Isaac positioned himself on his elbow facing her, puzzled.

He was very pleased that she was allowing him to partake in something that she had never really allowed. Before he could express any form of gratitude, Winnie pressed her index finger against his lip, quieting him.

"Go to sleep, Mr. Blanc." She advised.

He huffed playfully and drew the comforter over him.

Winnie laid her had down on the untouched pillow and watched Isaac eyes succumb to sleep.

Before he was completely under, he reached for her to pull her close.

"I love you," he exhaled into her hair.

She glimpsed at him wanting to meet his eyes, but he was already fast asleep. Winnie's heart tightened at the realization that she had given Isaac the only thing that she would ever be able to, her bed to share.


	10. Chapter 5 Part Two

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read. I greatly appreciate those who follow my story and leave reviews. The words are very encouraging. As long as you read, I'll continue to write. I really do like where this story is going and I promise to have longer upcoming chapters! Now, where we left off...

Winnie woke for the second time in a rather hazy manner. She definitely needed to catch up on her sleep, but was certain that now with Jesse and Isaac in the same city, that sleep wouldn't be so easy to come by as it had days prior.

The sunlight streaming from the terrace into the suite, made her smile softly to herself. It appeared to be a beautiful day in Charlotte, North Carolina. She glanced to the right side of the bed and expected to see a sleeping Isaac, instead there lay a carefully written letter a top his pillow.

_Good morning Love,_

_I didn't want to wake you. You sleep so peacefully. I went to rent us a car for the rest of our stay. I should be back shortly._

It was so like Isaac to do something so incredibly simple, without the insincerity of a modern text message. Of course, he would want to them to have their own means of transportation, without having to rely on anyone…including Jesse.

The entrance door to the sitting room opened and Winnie jumped from her bed. She hadn't expected to see Isaac so soon, but instead was met by a lethargic Eliza.

Eliza hadn't realized Winnie's presence, so when she turned to head toward her side of the suite she yelped involuntarily.

"Win, don't do that!" She stood wide-eyed holding her chest.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" Winnie asked humorously folding her arms.

Eliza responded by rolling her eyes.

"How was the lake?"

"It was fine." Eliza stated vaguely. She stalked toward her side of the suite and began peeling away her clothes from the night before. Unhappy with the answer she was given, Winnie cautiously followed behind her.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Where is my brother? He left me like a billion messages," Eliza asked changing the subject. She was down to her undergarments and proceeded to her attached bathroom.

"He's getting a car rental. He also canceled his own reservation here. Apparently, he wants to room with us…and you're changing the subject, Liza."

"Win, could I just have a minute?" Eliza was a bit agitated, "I just walked in. Don't I look like I slept outside?"

Winnie huffed and watched Eliza pull her short hair back away from her face.

"Now, who's being snippy? Eliza, Isaac was really worried about you. I tried to get him to back off as best I could, but I mean...he takes parenting to a whole new level."

Eliza stared at Winnie calmly through the bathroom mirror, "Why don't you just ask what you really want to ask, if I slept with Miles?"

Winnie shook her had roughly, "It's none of my business and I don't really want to know."

"I wanted to. In fact, we were about to. He's hot…I'm hot…_it just made perfect sense_." Sarcasm spits from her mouth.

Winnie looked remorseful, "What happened?"

Eliza shook her head and leaned against the sink, "That man has got some serious skeletons in his closet…Ugh! We were having a good time, actually. He asked me a lot about school and back home…"

"And?" Winnie pressed with raised eyebrows.

"He offered to show me some places. We ended up at the lake. It was late, and the mood felt good…a normal guy would have…." Eliza's voice trailed off suggestively, "…anyway, we get all wrapped up into it…we were kissing and then…he just loses it."

"He got upset with you?"

"No, it was the exact opposite. He got extremely emotional and started saying how this isn't what he wanted and how wrong it was…and just…a bunch of things."

"Like what?"

"You knew he had been married?" Eliza interrogated.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"For starters, his wife divorced him for no apparent reason and took his son and daughter."

"That had nothing to do with, Jesse." Winnie reminded, "That's Miles' life. It's not something you just go around telling."

"Well, she did. She left him alone. I can't imagine how that could possibly feel. Win, they died, all of them. His daughter, Anna, died of the _flu_ of all things and his wife died in an _insane asylum_. He didn't go into detail about his son, Bo."

Winnie shook her head in disbelief, "He told you all of this?"

"Yes, and he couldn't had picked a better time to do it. I mean…We were laughing and enjoyed talked to each other. I like him and I'm pretty surehe likes me, but he…he just has a lot of emotional baggage."

"First off, you like the way that he looks. There's a difference. Liza, you don't even really know Miles. That's why you get to know the person before you get involved that way."

"Noted," Eliza stated callously.

"Look, I don't want to lecture you," Winnie began carefully, "I'm your best friend and I _want_ you to have fun and enjoy life, but…Miles…is different. He's experienced so much and has been through a lot of life altering things. Are you even ready for that?"

"I don't know," Eliza replied rationally, "I've never felt like I was doing something immoral. I just feel…awful for myself and for him, if that even makes sense…Do you think I should even bother with him? There are other guys in Charlotte."

"If you want to get to know Miles, then get to know him. Liza, I don't think you should let his or your past stop you from seeing if this goes somewhere. Just do it with your mind instead. If not, then just move on. It's what you do best."

Eliza nodded and rubbed gently at her eyes, "I need to take a long shower and wash away this feeling of rejection. I'll be out in a little while."

"Miles reject you?" Winnie joked.

Eliza playfully rolled her eyes.

"Okay. I'm going to get in the shower also. Isaac will be back soon."

Shortly after Winnie and Eliza were dressed, Isaac arrived back at the Fairmount Hotel walking on air. When he saw his baby sister sitting beside Winnie, not even a full second went by as he immediately started verbally attacking her.

"What the hell, Liza." Isaac stood seething silently.

"Excuse me, big brother." Eliza countered, "It's nice to see you too."

"I get it. You're a big girl, but that was really childish," He accused, "You don't even know him."

Eliza was fixing to respond until Winnie touched her arm to interject.

"May I say something?"

Winnie paused slightly and continued, "Before we all have kittens, Isaac was just worried about you, Eliza. I told him how honorable Miles is and I completely trust you with him."

"You haven't seen him in _how_ long?" Isaac asked mockingly.

Winnie eyes narrowed at him, "It doesn't matter. He's still the same person. Miles _is_ trustworthy. And as you can see, she wasn't chopped into little pieces."

"Aw thanks, Win." Eliza teased as well.

"People can change. You don't know anything about them now. You were just so quick to come down here." Isaac pointed.

Winnie was about to interrupt again until Isaac heatedly cut her off.

"And you," he added toward Eliza suspiciously, "you were so quick to come with her."

Eliza folded her arms heatedly across her chest.

"My father is back in New York. His name is Avery Blanc and _you_ are not him!" She exclaimed, "I don't need you rescuing me. I understand you're being Mr. Overprotective, but you don't need to insult the Tucks. Youhaven't even met them!"

"Because you slept with him you think that they're all saints!" Isaac screamed.

"I did not sleep with him."

Isaac gave Eliza an odd look. "Sure you didn't."

"She didn't," Winnie tried convincing, "they just stayed out late."

"Win, I don't need you running interference. I got this."

"Well, there's just this one then." Isaac disputed.

"Alright boys and girls, before either one of you say anything else. Isaac, you've said some really hurtful things. So, you really should stop talking now. Go back outside and get some fresh air."

Winnie turns quickly to Eliza, "Try to understand that his feelings all stem from his love for you. You _are_ his sister. He doesn't want anyone taking advantage of you."

She turns back to Isaac who was staring in disbelief.

"And when you are done composing yourself, you will come back and apologize or I'll refuse to talk to you for the remainder of this trip and you'll be forced to get your own room. I also think that you should actually spend time with the Tucks before passing any type of judgment on _any _of them."

Isaac reared silently unable to respond to fiancé's reproach. He gave one last unsettling glance at Eliza before swiftly making his way over to the suite entrance and cautiously closed the door behind him.

"Awesome. My own brother thinks I'm a tart," Eliza spat sarcastically.

"He does not, Liza." Winnie countered whole-heartedly.

"He practically called me a whore to my face, Win. I don't have to put up with that. Brother or not…he's probably pissed because he hasn't been laid in so long."

Winnie inhaled involuntarily.

"Sorry, Win. I didn't mean…well…it's just…he's being really uptight." Eliza folded her arms casually, "I think you guys should get married sooner. It'll give him something to do.

"I'm not something to do," Winnie remarked clearly hurt by her best friend's words, "…and neither are you. This trip isn't about all of our non-sex issues. It's about reconnecting and unwinding."

"Both have to do with sex," Eliza noted humorously.

Winnie rolled her eyes clearly fed up.

"I'm kidding," Eliza reached out, "I'm trying to lighten the mood. I want you to enjoy yourself. I'm sorry I've been a pain or whatever. It's only been three days since Jesse walked back into your life and I have to admit…it's a little unnerving. He wants you back, Win. He's made that perfectly clear."

"I'm not the same girl he thinks I am," she whispered sadly, "…I feel bad that I'm not that girl anymore."

"You don't have to feel bad. He just has to move on. He's a good guy and all but…he's not Isaac. He's not the guy you've been waiting for."

_He's exactly the guy I've been waiting for, _Winnie thought remorsefully.

"Is Miles the guy you've been waiting for?" She prodded aloud.

"I don't know…all I know is that I'd like to find out," Eliza chuckled lightly to herself, "Oh geez, what would my parent's think?"

"They'd think Miles is a good guy…because he is. He's been through a lot, but that's made him this amazing guy…maybe you two should have a heart to heart. You know? Lay your intentions on the table."

"It's a little too late don't you think? I attempted to jump his bones last night. I think he knows my intentions." Eliza replied particularly.

"Yes, but you also want more." Winnie countered softly, "I know you do. It may be too premature to talk love and marriage, but you want someone to be with, aside from just sex. You want intimacy.

Eliza sighed heavily and flopped down on an enormous armchair.

Expectantly, Winnie's phone buzzed on the coffee table just as Eliza was about to speak. She didn't recognize the number, so she was hesitant to answer. Winnie looked to Eliza who just shrugged at her to proceed.

"This is Winnie."

A delicate voice greeted her warmly, "Good morning, Winnie dear. This is Mae."

"Hello…uh…good morning, Mae." Winnie was unsure of what to say. Eliza's ears perked up expectantly.

"I'm sorry to bother you this morning…It's just I've missed you. I wanted to tell you how happy I am that you are here with us. We all are."

"I'm equally as happy. I've missed you all terribly." She affirmed.

"We would love to spend the day with you and Eliza if you didn't have any plans." Mae asked calmly.

Of course, Winnie would want to see them again. The Tucks were her sole reason to be in Charlotte in the first place.

"…yes, of course. Eliza and I would love to see you all again today. Um…Isaac has actually made a surprise visit. He is here in Charlotte as well. He arrived last night. He would love to come along if that's alright."

"I'd love to meet him, dear."

Mae didn't skip a beat. She genuinely sounded excited about it.

Eliza gaped wide-eyed, listening intently. Winnie knew it had more to do with what Mae thought of her at this point, considering Miles had stayed out all night with her.

"…okay. Should we meet at your house again?" Winnie queried anxiously.

"Of course not, we will come to you. Miles and Jesse know the way. We'll be leaving here soon," Mae responded elated, "We'll see you all shortly. I'm looking forward to meeting this young man who has stolen your heart, Winnie." _Fascinating choice of words…_

"You will really love him, Mae."

"I have no doubt. If you love him, I will also."

Winnie gave Eliza a reassuring smile, "Okay, well…we'll see you soon."

"See you soon, Winnie."

As soon as the call ended Eliza started in.

"What did she say about me?"

"Oh Liza, when will you learn that the world doesn't revolve around you." Winnie teased.

Eliza rolled her eyes and folded her arms playfully.

"She said she would love to spend the day with us is all." Winnie smirked

"Do you think she thinks I slept with Miles?"

"Again, no one cares. At least I don't. Besides…Mae is not like that. She doesn't involve herself. I'm sure she just wants to see Miles happy. He's a grown man. He can stay out as late as he wants."

"That brings me to my next question…" Eliza starts pointedly, "Why do you think Jesse and Miles still live with their parents. Does that seem odd to you?"

"Eliza, you and Isaac still live with your parents."

"Yes, but only during the summer."

"Miles _was _married, remember? I'm sure they didn't all live in that house." Winnie expressed.

"How old do you think he is anyway?" Eliza redirected peculiarly.

Winnie really didn't like the turn of the conversation. "I'm not sure. Have you asked him?" She replied softly.

"He said it didn't matter, but I mean…he had a wife and _kids_. He has to be like mid-thirties…but he definitely doesn't look it. He looks twenty-five tops."

"I don't think you should be so hung up on his age. It's never stopped you before. Need we go back to Professor Hoffman in undergrad…?"

"Okay, you promised to never bring that up again," Eliza fearfully interjected.

"My lips are sealed," Winnie laughed.

"Not funny, Win. Take it to the grave. Isaac would go off the deep end even more than he already has."

"As long as I live, I will never utter a word to Isaac about it." Winnie giggled at her formality and Eliza gradually joined in.

They caught themselves as Isaac entered into the sitting room abruptly.

"I've gotten my own suite," He stated carefully, "I don't think me sharing personal space with Eliza here is a good idea. I already have to deal with it at home…"

"Okay," Winnie pressed softly, "do you have anything else you would like to say?"

He huffed gently and pinched the bridge of his nose. Eliza had to keep from rolling her eyes, knowing it would only make it worse.

He placed his hands in his pants pockets and cleared his throat.

"…My apologies, Eliza. I didn't mean any of my implications about your reputation. I really do love you. I just want you to be more careful while we're here. I realize you are a grown woman who can handle herself and I will strongly try to stop treating you like a child."

Eliza mocking laid her hand over her heart, "…so touching."

Winnie playfully pinched her shoulder.

"Ouch...okay, okay. I'm sorry, too. I will stop blatantly ignoring your texts. I know it drives you crazy." Eliza teased.

"Okay, boys and girls…group hug." Winnie nudged.

Eliza hopped to her feet and launched herself at her brother. She laughed when she realized she had clearly knocked the breath out of him.

"Must you be so clingy, Eliza?" He breathed hoarsely.

"You know I give the best hugs."

Winnie moved toward him and wrapped her arm around him.

Isaac hugged both Eliza and Winnie to his side, "So, what is on the itinerary for today?"

Winnie smiled hesitantly up at her fiancé and Eliza smirked shamelessly, "Remember Win was saying how you should get to know the Tucks…now is pretty much about that time."


	11. Chapter 5 Part Three

Winnie and Eliza stood waiting patiently near the entrance of the grand lobby for the Tuck's arrival. Winnie desperately tried not to notice Jesse as he exited his Camaro right at the expansive entrance of The Fairmount. His brown hair was carefully swept back away from his forehead and she inhaled deeply as he lightly brushed his hand over any possible loose strands.

Angus Tuck casually exited from the passenger side with a passive look on his ageless face. He smiled lightly as he opened the door behind him for Mae and help her out. The valet quickly approached the vehicle with the concierge following behind.

Winnie eagerly started closer to the door, so she could be the first to greet them. Miles exited from the opposite side and Jesse gave him a brotherly pat on the shoulder.

Eliza hesitantly walked over to stand next to Winnie as their guests continued inside. Mae was the first to enter, alongside Tuck. She practically leaped toward Winnie and Eliza with her arms outstretched.

"It's so good to see your lovely faces this morning," She beamed embracing them both wholeheartedly.

"Let them breathe, Mae. They've only been gone twelve hours." Tuck teased.

Jesse had his hands clasped behind his back with a very impatient look on his boyish face. Miles was the farthest away steadily avoiding eye contact. He looked very uncomfortable to say the least.

Winnie and Eliza exchanged a knowing glance.

"It's been a long twelve hours," Winnie replied happily, "Thank you for joining us this morning."

"Yes it has," Eliza added eyeing Miles in the background, "Isaac will join us shortly. There was a call he had to take."

"We look forward to meeting him, dear." Mae assured rubbing Winnie's arm.

Jesse stepped closer and nudged Miles forward.

"Good morning, ladies." Jesse greeted sincerely. He caught everyone off guard, including Eliza when he pulled Winnie into a simple hug. He smelled absolutely divine and she fought the urge to close her eyes, but instead held Eliza's gaze.

She half expected him to whisper in her ear like he had the day before. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until he let her go.

"You both look radiant," He complimented politely.

"I've never seen your hair like that," Winnie blurted, "It looks very nice."

"Thank you, Winnie."

Behind him, Miles cleared his throat. He appeared like he had something on the tip of his tongue, but thought better of it.

"Shall we?" Eliza interrupted nervously motioning toward the section of the hotel where brunch would take place.

Mae carefully grasped Winnie's hand as Eliza led the way outside toward the veranda.

The hotel staff was busy setting things in place and ushering guests toward proper seating.

A very attractive waiter dressed in a casual white suit swiftly approached them,

"Good morning. Thank you all for joining us for brunch at The Fairmount," He greeted pleasantly, his eyes meeting Eliza's, "My name is Stephen. I will be taking care of you. Will you please follow me?"

Stephen guided them to set covered tables out near the Olympic size pool.

"I will be happy to take your drink orders." He stated pulling several chairs away from the table so the women could sit down.

"Thank you, Stephen." Eliza smiled, "I would like a glass of orange juice."

Winnie crossed her legs and smoothed out her white sundress, "I'll have the same, please."

Jesse was seated at Winnie's left and Miles was next to him. The seat between Eliza and Winnie was open and waiting for Isaac.

"The glass of water on the table is fine," Miles reluctantly chimed in. His voice sounded low and guarded.

"I'll have lemonade, please." A familiar voice intervened from behind the waiter.

"It's so nice of you to join us, big brother." Eliza greeted slightly amused.

Isaac eyes glanced curiously at their full table, "Hello, everyone. I apologize for being late. I'm Isaac Blanc."

"Angus Tuck." Tuck bellowed, carefully extending his right hand for Isaac to take.

Isaac gratefully accepted, "It's nice to meet you, sir. I've heard amazing things about your family."

Miles raised an eyebrow sarcastically, "I'm Miles, Jesse's older brother."

Isaac nodded in Jesse's direction. "It's great to meet you as well. Good to see you again, Jesse. It looks like you've been taking good care of _my _Winnie and Eliza."

Winnie forced a smile and glanced over at Jesse. Had Isaac meant to sound so possessive? By the looks of it, Jesse had paid just as close attention as she.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jesse respectfully remarked. In spite of Jesse's feelings toward Isaac, he had yet to be anything other than polite to him.

"So, Isaac…Eliza and Winnie told us that you recently finished medical school." Mae redirected abruptly, "That is quite an accomplishment. Your parents must be undoubtedly proud."

Isaac nodded modestly, "Yes, they are. I couldn't have done any of this without them or Winnie and Eliza. They've been an amazing support system."

"That's wonderful, dear." Mae agreed reassuringly.

"Is this your first time in North Carolina?" Tuck chimed in.

"Actually, it is." Isaac professed, "Eliza and I used to travel often growing up, even throughout most of high school. When I left for NYU, there wasn't really much time to dedicate to it. Then I met Winnie, who refused to board a plane at all, until now...so we have been somewhat limited to our travels."

"You boarded a plane for us?" Mae asked admiringly with a tearful smile.

Winnie softly nodded, "I would do anything for you. I've waited so long to see you all again. If a plane put me that much closer then...I didn't think twice."

Isaac carefully pursed his lips, possibly to keep from speaking.

Winnie met his insecure gaze and continued, "...Now it looks like we'll be able to enjoy our honeymoon out of the country, since I've gotten over my fear of flying and all."

"You're serious?" Isaac asked in disbelief

Winnie smiled coyly, "I know how much you want to. I'd do it for you."

Isaac lightly touched his left hand to Winnie cheek. Her face grew warm under his fingers. She averted her eyes in mild embarrassment. It didn't feel right to share such an intimate moment in front of the entire table and Jesse's hard stare was only adding to her discomfiture.

Stephen returned to their table with a platinum tray of the drinks they all had ordered.

"Thank you very much, Stephen." Eliza cooed.

Miles skillfully raised his glass of water to his lips, refusing to take his eyes off of Eliza.

"Not a problem, ma'am. Can I get anything else for you all?" Stephen smiled.

"I think we're good." Miles mockingly chimed in.

"Very well, then. You all may help yourself at the serving station. I will be around if you need me.

Mae lightly patted Tuck on the back, "I'll get our meal, sweetie. Anything you don't want?"

Tuck shook his head, "Not at all. Pile it high."

Winnie took Mae's lead, "Come on, Liza. We can take care of Isaac, Jesse, and Miles".

"I can get my own food," Miles interrupted. He slowly rose from the table and tapped Jesse, "You coming, Jess?"

"Sure," Jesse gave an apologetic smile to Eliza. As if to say, 'I know he's an ass'.

Eliza and Winnie followed behind Mae toward the serving station, as Jesse and Miles headed in another direction.

"You'll have to excuse, Miles." Mae apologized, "He's been like this all morning."

Eliza glanced at Winnie before respectfully assuring Mae, "it's okay, Mrs. Tuck."

"…Did something happen?" Mae probed, "I do hope he wasn't like this toward you yesterday evening."

"No ma'am." Eliza reaffirmed, "He was a perfect gentleman. Maybe it's something I did."

Mae lightly patted Eliza's arm.

"Never think it's something that you've done, dear. Miles wears his emotions on his sleeve. As much as he tries to hide behind this façade, it only makes his feelings that much clearer.

Winnie grimaced and met Eliza's searching gaze. Evidently, what Mae had said held some truth to it, but Winnie couldn't shake the feeling that her words about Miles weren't specifically just for him.

Were Winnie's eternal feelings for Jesse going unnoticed? Was she putting up a front for everyone, especially Isaac? She had no clear cut answer, but she also knew she couldn't reasonably doubt it entirely. She would have to face her feelings head on and the only way to do that would be by speaking to Isaac, which ironically frightened her to death.


	12. Chapter 6

Brunch carried on well till after one thirty. Throughout the entire gathering Miles refused to let up. He remained just as uptight and insolent as he had since the Tuck's had arrived. Winnie knew it definitely had more to do with an inner battle within him.

She often exchanged numerous glances with Eliza, secretly wanting her to know that there was more to the story than Miles was going to give. It's just that neither of them, Winnie nor the Tucks, were in a position to give insight into the details.

Mae asked a variety of questions about the upcoming nuptials. Isaac would answer politely and give any information that he had, which wasn't much. To his and Winnie's knowledge his mother was taking care of the entire thing, along with the infamous wedding planner.

Save the date cards had been sent out weeks ago, at a time where emotions were heightened and life was a little bit clearer. Now, with just a few short months and Jesse's hasty invasion, the wedding had started to appear further out of reach. Not to mention the electric surge emitting from Winnie's left wasn't helping in the slightest.

Isaac had steered most of the conversation, despite being the newest addition to the group. For some unknown purpose, he felt the need to stand out, which wasn't a foreign concept to him. Isaac very seldom ever went unnoticed. Winnie would give he and Eliza grief that there was an unlimited source of charisma in the Blanc Family water supply. Mae and Tuck would chime in out of interest and Jesse remained silent unless asked a direct question.

After everyone's hunger became sated and the futile banter hit a wall, Mae intervened.

"It would a perfect day to take out the boat. I feel like I could sit on the lake for hours."

Tuck smiled and patted his wife's hand, "Sure, darling. I wouldn't mind it. We can go a little before sunset."

"I've never been on a boat before," Eliza interjected with interest, all eyes on her, "Is it the same one you fish on?"

"We do sometimes. This one is more for recreational purposes and lounging. We do some water sports." Tuck answered.

Eliza crossed her arms and returned Mile's maniacal stare. She gulped involuntarily, wondering what explicit thought was crossing his mind about her. She decided not to give him the satisfaction of making her fluster and turned to face Winnie.

"Have you ever been on a boat before, Win?"

Winnie shrugged and shook her head, "Not in a while. The only time was when Tuck took me out on the river. I remember how calming it was."

"I'd be happy to take you out again…all of you." Tuck gestured, "Only if you are up for it and Mae doesn't mind sharing my time."

"Of course not, we would love the company. Did you all have other plans?"

Winnie hesitantly looked to Isaac for approval.

Isaac smoothed out his dress shirt, "Well, I didn't have anything major planned. I'm just here to spend time with you."

"I'm in if Winnie's in," Eliza responded.

Winnie nodded, "Okay, I'm game."

"I should probably change into proper outdoor attire. If you all excuse me for a few minutes, I'll be right back."

Isaac had barely made it away from the veranda before Miles rose from the table.

"I don't think I want to be a part of this little outing. In fact, I'm not going to sit around and entertain this charade you're all trying to pull."

Mae reared back and lifted her hand to her mouth in astonishment. "Miles!" She whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry, mother, but you know it's true. It's sickening it almost hurts me to see."

Eliza momentarily redirected her scrutiny to Winnie and then back to Miles. Jesse maneuvered toward the edge of his seat and calmly clasped his hands on the table.

"This isn't the time or the place, Miles"

"Let him say what he likes," Eliza interceded ruggedly, "He's been doing such a great job of holding back thus far. Let him get whatever it is off his chest."

Winnie sulked uneasily in her chair with her eyes lowered to the table. She held no enjoyment for hearing anything Miles was going to say.

"So you know me now? We spend one night out together and you think you can just read me, Eliza."

"That's not what she meant," Jesse defended, "You've been acting like a total ass since we got here."

"You're right, Miles," Eliza breathed, "I don't know _anything_ about you…but what I do know is that you're the most unpleasant, pompous jerk that I've ever met."

Eliza didn't wait for a reply before she excused herself from the table and swiftly headed back inside.

Mae sighed heavily, completely lost for words as Tuck rubbed her shoulder.

Winnie could feel Miles's eyes as they bore into her flesh. "Hell, that's the most honesty we've gotten in the last two days."

"I'm going to check on, Liza." Winnie indicated meekly to Jesse, embarrassment covering her face.

Jesse stood to follow her, "I'll come with you."

"Winnie, slow down, will ya?" Jesse echoed pacing hastily behind Winnie through the veranda.

Winnie did not stop, nor did she slow her movements. Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute trying to take control of her present situation. She knew she couldn't mask her embarrassment from Miles' words. She only knew she had to find Eliza and see if she was alright.

It was so unlike Eliza to let anyone get underneath her skin other than her own brother. So, it was very surprising to see her react this way to Miles. She doesn't run from anyone, which made this whole situation even more puzzling.

Before another thought could overwhelm her, Jesse calmly took her by her arm, completely out of sight.

"Jesse could you please…" Winnie couldn't even finish her sentence.

Jesse's eyes bore into her own as if he were trying to decipher every though she ever had.

Winnie could feel her heart swelling with emotion as Jesse leaned in closer to her. Her inner voice was screaming at her to push him away. Reflexively, her eyes fluttered closed, but his lips did not touch hers. His hand gently rose to cradle her cheek in his hand and he exhaled sharply.

"I..I really want to…" Jesse breathed waiting for words to come.

He wanted to convey his feeling wholeheartedly.

"…It'd be so easy to pick up where we left off, just like breathing. I truly want that…with you…_forever_. Though Miles was completely wrong about displaying that to the whole table, you and I…and everyone who was sitting there knows it's the truth."

Winnie fell silent for a short while, silently agreeing with Jesse's every word. It took her a minute until she finally whispered under her lowered eyelids, "I love you."

Surely, with those words Jesse had no further objections but to do the one thing he had been waiting to do for nearly 100 years.

The phrase time stood still was absolutely nothing compared to the undeniable slow burn of electricity surging through Jesse's veins. He could still hear her soft voice as he overtook her mouth with his, not letting a single syllable escape his memory. It all felt so familiar like an everyday occurrence to be expected, but it also felt so foreign and exciting, that he literally could feel his entire body tingling.

He refused to get carried away with her. He wanted to take things however slowly Winnie would like. However, the way she held herself so closely to him, led him to believe that nothing from then on would be done in a leisurely manner. His brain finally caught up with his body when he began to feel her pulling away.

"_I can't_," She gasped quietly.

Jesse gently placed his forehead against hers to get his frantic breathing under control. Somehow her delicate fingers had interlaced through his hair and she had moved them to steady herself against his shoulders.

"I…Isaac is upstairs and I'm…doing this…it's not right."

Jesse brought his hands up to gather hers with his own.

"Winnie, you and I _together _is more than _right_. Don't you feel that…that spark, that burning pull, I mean I don't know what else to call it…don't you feel it too?"

Winnie stole her hands from his grasp and adjusted her dress, "Of course I do, but it doesn't make me feel any less like I'm destroying someone else's life."

"Okay, so is it fair to lead him on this way." Jesse challenged roughly, "I mean you're planning on _marrying _him, Winnie. Are you going to tell him about us? I don't mean how you and I feel. I mean the spring..._everything_. You really want to put all of that on him. You think he can handle that?"

Winnie shook her head holding back tears, "I don't know. I don't know anything. I've never been so confused."

Just as Jesse was about to speak, Eliza conveniently exited the bathroom just a few feet from where he and Winnie stood.

He took a careful step back, sensing that the journalist in Eliza would be actively evaluating their current positions.

"We came to check on you." He announced evenly.

Eliza folded her arms and rolled her eyes irritably, "I'm fine. Your brother on the other hand is a huge ass."

Jesse scoffed humorously, "I tell him daily and for the record it has little to nothing to do with you. So, don't take it personal."

Jesse nervously slipped a swift glance at Winnie and was glad to see that she had managed to pull herself together.

"Well, if you ladies are still up for it," He proceeded smoothly, "an afternoon on the water awaits us."


	13. Chapter 6 Part Two

Winnie, Jesse, and Eliza quietly returned to the veranda to find Mae and Tuck leaving from their seats toward the grand lobby.

"Where did Miles go off to?" Jesse inquired bitterly.

"Oh, you know Miles." Mae grinned sheepishly, "He's around, probably just needs to be to himself a minute."

Tuck respectively turned to face Winnie and Eliza.

"I apologize for my son's blatant rudeness to you both. I'm not sure where the disrespectfulness has come from. It seems after the _many_ years we've spent teaching that he has yet to learn what being a gentleman really is."

"I can think of a few better ways to teach him some manners," Jesse muttered.

Winnie fidgeted in her small stance, completely unnerved by the present events.

She knew everything that Miles had said was the absolute truth.

However, what she didn't understand was why it bothered him so much. He wasn't the one being lied to or the one whom she was sneaking around with a few minutes prior.

"Are you okay?" She managed to croak to Eliza.

"Just peachy…" Eliza huffed in appeasement, "…what about you? All the color is completely gone from your face _and_ you keep shifting.

"I'm fine," Winnie blew off with a meek smile, "You know I don't do well in situations like this. I hate drama, especially when it's directed toward me."

"You mean when it's about you." Eliza negated.

She redirected her gaze to Jesse, who despite his disposition about his brother, beamed underneath with utter enthusiasm.

"Liza…I need…" Winnie began delicately.

"I don't need an explanation," Eliza interrupted, "I have heard and seen enough over the last few days to know that it's something going on and to be very frank with you, it bothers me too."

"It's complicated, Liza. I need you of all people to understand that."

Mae swiftly redirected the discussion, "Winnie and Eliza, will you be needing some swimming gear?"

"I didn't even think about a bathing suit. I can't swim." Winnie hesitantly replied.

"I packed a few," Eliza stated casually, "I'll go grab one. I'll get one for Win just in case and see what's keeping Isaac."

Eliza excused herself toward the elevators.

"You've never learned how to swim?" Jesse chimed in lightly.

"It's not something you just pick up over the years."

"It's not too late to learn. I can still teach you."

"Been there, done that."

"You're not a lost cause, Winnie. Honestly, if you really want to learn I can teach you." Jesse leaned in closer to so only she could hear, "Private lessons?"

Winnie tried to ignore the goose bumps that silently rose on her arms.

She hated how she reacts so involuntary when she gets anxious, definitely like an open book and Jesse was reading every single page.

Before he could invade her thoughts any further, Mae reached toward her with a polite smile.

"I know it shouldn't matter how I feel about this, or any of us for that matter. However, I do believe Isaac is a wonderful man and he will make you very happy, Winnie."

Winnie stood wide-eyed in astonishment, "Thank you, Mae. You don't know what that means to me. He does make me happy."

Jesse rolled his eyes grudgingly, "Yeah, but you didn't get on a plane for him."

Before Winnie could refute, Angus Tuck lightly nudged Jesse's arm from the side.

"What Winnie chooses to do for her own reasons, Jesse, is none of _our_ business. It's no longer any of _your _business."

Winnie flushed self-consciously under lowered eyelids as Jesse tightened his lips.

Just a few minutes prior, Winnie had most definitely been his business, but he wouldn't dare speak of it under the circumstances.

As if the situation could not possibly get even more uncomfortable, Isaac cheerfully made his way from the central elevator to take his place next to Winnie.

"Eliza mentioned something about you going swimming," He revealed to Winnie teasingly.

Winnie shook her head.

"She will do anything to get me in the water. I won't go into a pool, let alone a huge, open body of water."

"You have nothing to be afraid of." Angus Tuck expressed freely pulling Mae closer to him. "Being in the water can be the most relaxing, enjoyable experience of your life. It would be a shame for you not to know it."

Winnie gulped firmly as if she was holding back a secret and in some sense, she was.

She resented the fact that she was afraid to learn how to swim.

Jessie had tried all the years ago, but being away from him for so long took away any ounce of courage she had built up to succeed.

"I'm not saying that I'll never learn," she confirmed uneasily, "Today, just isn't the day for that to happen."

Miles' dismal return to the lobby caused everyone to neglect their current conversation.

The disgruntled expression on his face said it all.

"So, are we going or what?" He pressed unenthusiastically.

No one wanted to give Miles the satisfaction of responding to any more of his sarcastic remarks. Nonetheless Mae interjected on his behalf, "We need to head back home to get changed. Then we can all head over to the dock."

"Sounds great," Isaac elaborated amused, "Eliza, Winnie, and I can follow you all there. I picked up a rental for us this morning."

"Now we're just waiting on Eliza." Winnie acknowledged.

Miles annoyingly rolled his eyes, along with Isaac who pulled Winnie protectively toward his side.

"Of course, we are. I think I've spent my entire life waiting on my sister."

The trip to the lake from the Tucks' house wasn't long at all. Mae made it her mission to hurry her family along with whatever they were taking with them, wanting ample time for them all to enjoy the daylight hours. Nevertheless, there were still a couple of hours before the sun was due to set.

No sooner had Isaac put the car in park that Eliza hastily jumped from her seat. Isaac and Winnie exchanged an annoyed glance.

Everyone had chosen to wear their swim gear underneath their clothing for easier access. Winnie would have preferred to just bring Eliza's spare one in a bag.

She planned on curling up on a seat with one of the several books she decided to bring along at the last minute.

Tuck led them all to the dock as they passed many other visitors who had the same idea. They approached the landing to a massive boat a few feet away from where they stood.

Angus Tuck began transporting the various items that they had brought along onto the side carrying panels as Jesse and Miles helped.

"This is so amazing," Eliza squeaked, "it seats like ten people."

"Up to twelve," Tuck bellowed taking his wife's hand and helping her on board.

Isaac mimicked Tuck's gesture to Winnie as Eliza eagerly brushed past them to find her seat.

Winnie squealed as Isaac helped her, afraid she would somehow loose her footing and fall into the water.

Jesse chuckled at her and shook his head from his seat.

Eliza sat adjacent from Miles and rolled her eyes as he steadily avoided eye contact.

Winnie pondered how long he would keep up his barriers.

Once they were all situated, Tuck guided them out onto the water. Winnie noted how Tuck held hands with a satisfied Mae the entire time.

"I'm proud of you," Isaac stated releasing Winnie from her stupor.

"Why is that?" She smiled coyly.

"For getting on that plane, no questions asked. Now, you're out here with me on a boat. Two things I thought you'd never do."

"Win is just full of surprises," Eliza smirked.

Winnie shifted uncomfortably as Jesse clenched his jaw so tight, she was sure it would dislocate.

Tuck increased speed as they fell behind a couple of others who were already out enjoying themselves. He was skipping along the water so fast it caused Winnie to tense involuntarily.

"I could do this for hours." Eliza yelped happily.

"It is way more fun on a jet ski," Jesse added, "There's a place further down on another dock where they can be rented."

"Yeah?" Eliza beamed inquisitively.

"Yeah, if you're up for it, we could."

"I definitely want to go before we leave Charlotte. What about you, Win?"

Winnie exhaled deeply, "Baby steps, Liza."

Eliza giggled childishly completely enthralled with the idea of going full force over the water.

Tuck slowed once they had passed the other boats and a few more yards came to a stop.

"Is anyone up for water tubing?"

"Oh, fun!" Eliza beamed.

"Ladies first," Tuck smiled, "You want to go with Miles or Jesse or do you want to do it alone."

"I was hoping Win would push her anxiety aside this once and do it with me."

Winnie gulped harshly, "I don't know, Liza."

"Please?"

"I don't know how. Can you go first?"

"I don't want to go alone." Eliza whined immaturely.

Just as Jesse was about to offer, Miles rose from his seat.

"I'll go." He had everyone's attention.

"_Okay_," Eliza surveyed quickly, "What do I need to do."

"Just hold on and have fun." Tuck responded matter-of-fact.

Tuck quickly enlisted Jesse's help to attach the tube to the rear of the boat. Miles helped them as they pulled the rope toward the boat for them to access.

Miles carefully removed his cargo shorts and t-shirt. Eliza watched out of the corner of eye as she raised her maxi dress over her head revealing her multi-striped twisted bandeau bikini. He took the initiative and gracefully jumped down onto the tube turning to help Eliza.

Eliza eyed his hand for a moment and held her tongue as she allowed him to pull her down toward him. Winnie noted how eye-catching they looked so close together. She wondered if others saw her and Isaac that way.

Miles directed Eliza into the position she needed to be in. Basically, just to hold on and keep all body parts inside the tube.

As they prepared for the activity, Miles was slowly becoming less abrasive toward Eliza. There was even a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

When they were ready, Tuck started up the engine and took off. Winnie was so sure something would go wrong and one of them would go flying into the water.

She eased up when she realized just what a good time they were actually having. Eliza was laughing loudly and carrying on, even Miles was goofing off. Winnie softly giggled at some of the hysterical faces they were making.

Before she knew it, Tuck and Mae were even going for a round while Miles took over. Eliza sat beside him and she could tell they were joking back and forth as he paced through the water with his parents in tow.

By this time, everyone was actively involved and having a blast. Eliza pulled out her Canon to take selfies and photos of everyone else.

Winnie eventually built up the courage to go along with Eliza and Isaac. She was grateful that Eliza had given her a very basic one piece considering their current situation. Eliza and Isaac both clung onto Winnie protectively so she would feel more secure. She was shocked by how much she had enjoyed it.

After they were tired of the tube, Miles and Jesse retrieved it and then challenged one another to flipping contest.

Winnie tried not to stare as Jesse flexed his now very mature muscles to bend in the air and twist into the water.

Eliza wanted to participate, but settled for just jumping girlishly into their little contest. Mae had packed a cooler of finger sandwiches, snacks, and drinks for them to nibble on in case they got hungry. Eventually, the water activity calmed and everyone settled in their seats and came together. Jokes were being thrown from all directions. Winnie would mundanely glance in Jesse direction as he would run his fingers through his still damp hair as he chuckled without a care in the world.

It was on that boat that Winnie in Isaac's relaxed embrace witnessed the sunset for the first time. In her reverie, there would have been only one considerable alteration she would have made in that very moment, which would be entwined in the gentle arms of Jesse Tuck.


	14. Chapter 6 Part Three

Before night had completely taken over, Tuck led the way back to the dock. Once they made it back the cars, goodbyes were given. Mae tenderly embraced Eliza and Winnie. Isaac boldly exchanged handshakes with Tuck and his sons. Despite the earlier events that morning, it seemed everyone had become very comfortable with the way the evening had panned out.

In the car headed back to the hotel, Winnie sat quietly looking out of the passenger side window, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Did you have a good time?" Isaac spoke delicately giving her a quick glance.

She gave him a small smile, "I did. It was fun. I was shocked how much I enjoyed it."

"What about you, Liza?" He directed as his tried to meet his sister's eyes in the rearview mirror.

Eliza was completely enthralled with a miniature piece of technology called a cellphone.

"Yeah fantastic," Eliza stated dryly, not even bothering to look up.

Winnie turned around just to see a slight smirk forming on her best friend's face.

Clearly, she was texting with someone, Miles perhaps?

Winnie pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Eliza.

Who are you talking to?

No one…

Yeah right. Is it Miles?

"Are you and Liza texting each other and you're just an arm's length away?" Isaac intervened amused.

"Now, that would just be silly." Eliza commented in mock sarcasm.

Winnie giggled lightly.

Is it?

Maybe…

Liza!?

Okay, okay. Yes.

Just as Winnie was about to continue, her phone buzzed letting her know she received another text. This one was not from Eliza.

Can you get away tonight?

Winnie could visualize Jesse striding back and forth waiting for her response on the other end.

You know I can't. That's not a good idea anyway.

Yes you can. Tonight is our night, remember?

A 100 year anniversary would be hard to forget.

If that were even an option, how would I? She couldn't believe she was even considering it, but her fingers had a mind of their own.

Miles is coming to see Eliza. I'll come along. So, that had been why Eliza had that goofy grin.

I don't know. This feels so wrong, Jesse. Not me being with you…just being with you behind Isaac's back.

Do you want me to ask his permission? Winnie knew he meant that remark as a joke, but it definitely stung at her conscious.

She didn't want to hurt Isaac by continuing to give him false hope. When in his mind he thought everything was perfect. However, she knew that she couldn't deny Jesse. Especially since he was the reason she was even in North Carolina.

I just want to be near you…while the night is still ours?

When did things become so complex? When you kissed him, idiot Winnie thought to herself.

What time? She found herself typing.

"What did you girls have in mind when we get back?" Isaac unknowingly interrupted.

Winnie didn't want to lie and she silently thanked Eliza for intervening.

"Today has been so long. I think I'm just gonna shower and hit the sack."

He looked at Winnie for her reply and she cleared her throat nervously before speaking.

"Shower and probably read a little," Which technically wasn't a lie. She probably would do those things before Jesse's arrival.

We'll be there at eleven. Okay, that gave her a little over two hours to come up with a plan.

How the heck was she supposed to pull that off? Was Jesse going to come to her suite? How would she explain that if Isaac saw him? Winnie couldn't begin to fathom the horrific possibilities of something like that happening.

"Well, I guess I'm on my own tonight," Isaac huffed caressing Winnie's knee, "If you change your mind about being alone tonight, I'll be at your door."

Okay. Text me when you're close.

She most definitely was not going to be alone.

Isaac walked Winnie and Eliza to their suite once they arrived. Eliza quickly retreated to her room as soon as she made it through the front door.

"I think I'll hop in the shower also," Isaac affirmed plainly, "Wash the day away."

Winnie nodded in agreement, "Okay. I guess I'll see you later."

Isaac walked toward her and leaned his head in. She didn't object as he gently brought his lips to her forehead.

"I have something for you by the way, but it can wait till morning." He crooned pulling her into his arms.

"Is it a surprise?" Winnie asked her voice slightly elevated.

"Not really, your engagement ring. I meant to give it to you earlier, but with all the commotion…it kind of got away from me."

Winnie hadn't had her ring for the last few days. It along with her matching wedding band had been a half size too big, so it had to get taken in by a certified local jeweler back in Treegap. It was a beautiful 2.5 carat round diamond set in exclusively in 18k white gold. It had good polish, cut and symmetry and no fluorescence. There were small micro pave round cut diamonds placed half way around the band which totaled to an additional 1.75 carats. It would feel very strange to have it on in the Tucks presence, especially Jesse.

"Actually, do you mind keeping it for the time being?" Winnie asked prudently, "I'm afraid something will happen to it."

Isaac hesitated for a brief moment, "Yeah, sure. If that's what you want?"

"I do." She assured.

"I'm glad to see you're getting practice in before we get to the altar." He joked half-heartedly.

Winnie laughed lightly and pulled her arms around herself.

"Goodnight love," he whispered brushing his mouth over hers. He lingered there as she took in his scent. Isaac always smelled so divine.

She held his scent until he marched toward the door and gave her one last smug skim before walking out for the night.

Everyone says time is of the essence, but once you've been around a full lifetime it seems so trivial.

Winnie took careful preparation for that night's conclusion. She wasn't entirely sure exactly what Jesse had in mind, but hoped it wouldn't make her feel more like a villain.

She'd decided on a relaxing bubble bath to ease her mind. One of the few things that soothed her in concerned times. She even picked up one of the books she had carried around all afternoon.

By the time she had made her way out of the bathtub and pulled a tank over her head, it was just after ten thirty.

Winnie's heart thudded involuntarily so she sat on the edge of the bed breathing through her nose to calm down.

We'll be there in five minutes. Winnie took a harsh breath.

Should I come down?

No...I'll come to you. What did you tell Isaac?

The truth...I just left you out of it.

And what is that exactly? lol

I told him I was going to shower and snuggle up with a book...both of which I've already done.

I don't like you having to sneak around to see me. Frankly, you shouldn't have to.

Winnie slowly rose from the bed and walked over to her window to get some fresh air.

You're right, but you do know that what happened earlier can't happen again. We're just hanging out.

Brunch and the boat were hanging out. This is different. You're not hiding with me. When you're with me...You. Are. Mine.

Jesse's words and the confidence behind them scared her to death, but they held plenty of truth. She didn't have to pretend with him. He knew her….maybe not completely, but he knew things that no one else did. Not even her own best friend.

As if her subconscious could tell the future, she jumped as a soft knock upon her door. Eliza peered her head in.

"I wasn't sure if you were still awake. I hadn't heared anything."

"Just thinking. What about you?" Winnie probed.

She wasn't sure why Eliza hadn't just come out and told her about Miles coming to their hotel.

"I'm heading to bed." Eliza lied evenly.

Normally, Eliza was a terrible liar when it came to her, but at that moment her face didn't hold any tells. She even went as far as dressing in a cotton tank and short pajama set. Though Winnie was convinced she had no plans of actually sleeping.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning," Eliza continued, "Night, Win."

"Goodnight, Liza."

Once Eliza was out of her room she rushed into her bathroom.

"What the hell am I thinking," She whispered aloud.

Winnie lowered her head to the sink and splashed cold water upon her face a few times. Guilt was starting to wash over her like a open waterfall. She had not fallen for the person she was suppose to. Had her mortal life continued the way it was meant, she would have been with someone exactly like Isaac. Someone that her parents would have approved of. The perfect man to have as many children as their victorian mansion could hold, the vision that Isaac so desperately wanted for them.

Winnie's phone buzzing next to the sink drew her back to the issue at hand.

Miles just went inside. I'm at your door.

Of course it wouldn't make sense for him to knock. Eliza would probably hear if she were still in their adjoined sitting area even though she was more than likely in her bedroom with Miles.

Winnie ran her brush through her soft locks as quickly as she could, smoothing out any unruly strands.

She quietly tiptoed through the sitting area to the main door and peered through the peephole. Jesse was most definitely standing there with the most elated look on his feeling of déjà vu returned from earlier.


	15. Chapter 7 Part One

I am completely at loss for all the reviews and follows I have been getting. I really really appreciate it. I know I am the worst for updating, but I appreciate those who bare with me. Anyway, this one is for your patience. I hope you all enjoy. I will be feverishly working on the next chapter over my holiday break.

* * *

><p>Winnie gathered her bearings and took a labored breath as she cracked the door for Jesse to enter. He hurriedly slid inside and softly pushed the door closed behind him.<p>

No words were spoken as Jesse's eyes raked over her. She silently wondered if her night shorts and matching tank were too much for this particular encounter. Her hair had dried from her evening shower and fell in soft waves over her shoulders.

"You're beautiful,"

She laughed nervously, "I wasn't prepared for you to say that. Thank you."

"I'm sure you are told often."

"So, what did you have planned tonight?" She asked cautiously, changing the subject.

Jesse sauntered over to her massive bed, "My original plan?"

Winnie folded her arms protectively over herself. She wasn't afraid of Jesse in the slightest, but she was unsure of his intentions.

"Are you uncomfortable, Winnie?" His tone was now serious.

"I've been uncomfortable all day," she began uneasily, "Since day one, actually. When you found me and Isaac in the woods, then at dinner that night with the news of our engagement, it's all been uncomfortable. And that…_kiss _earlier. I feel horrible about it."

"I feel horrible that you feel horrible about it." He whispered reaching for her hands.

"I want you to be completely comfortable around me…like before. I knew that it would only complicate things."

"That's just it though, Jesse. I do feel completely comfortable with you aside from Isaac. The kiss itself wasn't horrible. What's horrible is that I'm holding the outcome of another person's life in my hands." Her voice broke and she bit her lip to keep from crying and risking Eliza's hearing.

"I'm so sorry," Jesse confessed rubbing her shoulders, "I made you feel guilty. I've put pressure on you. I just…what do you want, Winnie?"

Her muscles relaxed under his touch and she met his glassy blue eyes.

"I want to be with _you_."

He brought his fingers up to her mouth and traced her lips with his thumb.

"So, be with me."

He leaned in and gently rested his forehead to hers. Under lowered eyelids, she maneuvered her trembling hands up and around his neck and inhaled sharply.

Before there was time to catch a breath his lips were softly placed upon hers. Unlike earlier, this initiation wasn't nearly as frantic. She breathed into him and felt herself melting under his grasp.

"What will tomorrow hold?" She questioned rubbing the back of his neck. She didn't know what would become of their remaining days, but knew the inner battle within her had finally been put to rest.

Jesse's eyes went from glassy to smoldering as he inched her closer to him by her waist, "There will be plenty of tomorrows, Winifred Foster. There's just tonight and I only know what tonight holds."

Her heart jumped frantically sending a blush over every inch of her skin. She willed herself to relax against his carnal stare. She wanted to be completely comfortable with him.

"I'd wait every second of forever to have this moment over and over. I'm never going to let you go again." And he didn't.

* * *

><p>Soft masculine hands and a trail of tender kisses down her back woke Winnie from a heavy sleep. She hadn't slept so peacefully in what seemed like a very long time. She blushed to herself remembering the prior night's events and pulled her hands close to her chest.<p>

Jesse began to hum softly along her skin and the vibrations were causing wonderful sensations across her backside.

"I could wake up every morning like this." She whispered into her pillow.

"You definitely will if I have anything to say about it."

She let out a relaxing breath and acknowledged how dim her hotel room still was. The sun had yet to rise and Jesse was continuing to keep his promise about not letting her go.

"I love you, Jesse Tuck." She adoringly avowed.

"And I love you too. You're so delicate, Winnie Foster."

"Was this your original plan?" She asked coyly, her blush rising to her face.

He chuckled boyishly, "Love just happens. You don't plan this. I would have been satisfied to be near you at all. I couldn't think of any better way to spend an anniversary."

"…Eliza?" Winnie wasn't sure if she had the slightest clue of what had transpired.

"I think Miles kept her plenty occupied. Surprisingly, I didn't hear a peep. Sturdy walls this place has got."

Winnie turned over to face Jesse, his young face just centimeters from hers.

"I've literally been staring at you for hours." Jesse confessed under lowered eyelids, "I can't help it. I've never seen something so miraculous."

She reached for him and carefully caressed the side of his face.

"You're incredible." She countered sweetly, running her fingers over the nape of his neck.

He smoothed the unruly hair above her forehead before pressing his lips where his fingers had touched.

"And you smell so deliciously good." Jesse breathed into her neck.

He moved his hand under the huge down comforter that covered them both, massaging up and down her bare thighs.

"Do you feel okay? I thought a massage would help…"

"Jesse, I'm fine. Just kiss me already."

So he did.

* * *

><p>Miles had interrupted sometime after the sun had finally decided to show itself. The text message was very much unappreciated and Winnie and Jesse both groaned in response.<p>

"I have to talk to Isaac today." Winnie declared heavily.

"Do you want me there?" Jesse asked considerately. She knew that if she had said yes, there would be no objection. Jesse would support her if necessary.

"I think I have to do this alone. If you're there it will only add fuel to the fire."

"Okay, but if he steps out of line with you…"

Winnie quickly cut him off, "Isaac is possibly the most understanding person I know. It doesn't mean this will upset him any less, but he won't do anything to hurt me."

She sighed heavily, "Now, Eliza on the other hand…she's going to rip my eyes out."

Jesse chuckled half-heartedly, "Winnie, she's your best friend. I know you girls are a little catty, but I don't think she would attack you."

"He's supposed to be giving me my engagement ring back this morning. Perfect timing, huh?" She anxiously ran her hands over her face.

"It is going to be okay. Calm down." Jesse said peeling her hands away.

"Listen to me, love. I will stay if you need me to. Actually, I think that's best, but unless you want to run the risk of Eliza catching us before you even get a chance to explain, I need to leave now."

"I really have to do this part on my own." She confirmed wearingly.

With that, Jesse planted a quick kiss to the side of her mouth and all but bounced out of the bed.

He found his clothing in a heap on the side of the bed. He tried to hold Winnie's eyes while he dressed, but she timorously looked away. Jesse smiled to himself as he shrugged into his leather jacket.

"Call me when you can." He added picking his cell phone up off the bed. "I'll rush here if things go south."

Once at the door leading to the side hallway he turned back, "Does this mean you're staying in Charlotte longer?"

Winnie steadily rose up on her elbows the covers bunching at her small waist, "Yes, I think it does."

Soooo, what did you think? Forgive me, all the potential Isaac lovers. He is so sweet. I hate to do this to him. And I know this one was definitely on the short side, but to keep the rating "T" appropriate I did not include the hot and heavy stuff. I will put that under my profile as an outtake for all the "M" readers out there and yes...there are two outtakes if you couldn't tell by the page breaks. If you like, please don't hesitate to click that review button.


	16. Chapter 7 Part Two

I know, I know it's been a while. I appreciate everyone who is bearing with me, especially since the beginning. I have so much gratitude for the words of support and reviews from everyone. I would love to shout out everyone who has, but I'm sure you want to get back to the story. You guys are wonderful and I hope you continue to read. Also, if you haven't read my outtakes, please do. Keep in mind, those are posted separately on my profile because they are extremely mature-read at your own risk! This chapter is a little on the short side, but something very important transpires and there will be more where that came from. Happy reading!

It didn't take long for the layer of guilt to flood Winnie's heightened bliss. She had fallen back onto her pillow, the back of her palm over her forehead in defeat. She had no idea how to put her feelings into words and silently cursed herself, knowing it was time to face the aftermath of her decisions.

Her clothing was scattered along the sides of the bed and she quickly grabbed her under garments and pajamas and rolled them into a ball to put into the hotel hamper. Apparently, The Fairmount had excellent laundry service.

She had unpacked her suitcase into the extended dresser and began pulling out clothing to wear. She chose a pale pink romper and white loose fitting cardigan. Her hair was still wavy and she decided to gather it into a messy braid letting a few strands loose.

After a half an hour, she tiptoed out into the sitting area. Eliza's door was slightly ajar, but there was no movement from where Winnie could see.

She made her way to the door and wrapped lightly upon it.

"Liza, you awake?"

She knocked a couple more times and pushed the door open further. The bed was disheveled, but Eliza was nowhere to be found.

She rushed back to her room to retrieve her cell phone and sent a concerned text to her best friend.

_Hey, where are you?_

After a couple minutes, Eliza had yet to respond. Winnie didn't want to concern Isaac by asking him if he knew where his sister was. More importantly, she wasn't quite ready to face her fiancé. Winnie decided she would go look for her and headed down to the lobby.

_I'm in the lobby. I'm looking for you._

Winnie stood there for another minute or so before continuing outside to the veranda swallowing the feeling of possibly being ignored. Eliza usually had her phone by her at all times and ten minutes had already passed.

_I'm beginning to think you are ignoring me._ _Please respond._

Clearly, Eliza wasn't going to cooperate. Winnie knew it would be best text Isaac to let him know where she was in case he came looking for both of them.

_Hi, I'm on the veranda. Just so you know._

_ Eliza and I are on our way down. We need to leave._

Instantly, Winnie froze in fear. Eliza had been with Isaac the entire time. _Leave?_ Did he mean Charlotte or the hotel? She couldn't force herself to ask the question she most wanted to. _Why?_ Did he know about what happened? Did Eliza know about her and Jesse and rushed to tell her brother?

Eliza appeared suddenly with Isaac right on her heels. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy like she had been crying. Winnie couldn't place Isaac's expression. The only word that came to mind was _tame. _Something had happened and it wasn't puppies or kittens.

Before Winnie had a chance to confess and beg for forgiveness, Eliza interrupted.

"It's Dad…he's…he had a heart attack early this morning."

Isaac reached for Winnie's hand. Good or bad?

"He was rushed to the hospital. He's stable, but they put him in a medically induced coma. My mother is losing her mind."

Winnie quickly found her voice laced with concern, "I'm so sorry. We need to leave now."

"I've already made the flight arrangements," Isaac breathed glancing at his sister, "It leaves at 1:15."

Winnie nodded glumly, "Okay, let's get our things."

"Just Liza and I," Isaac countered, "You have a couple days left here, Winnie. I wouldn't take this away from you."

"Isaac, your dad is in the hospital. I think I need to be there."

"No, Win." Eliza affirmed, "You stay. We'll be fine."

Why were they so hell bent on her remaining in Charlotte, away from them? And how was she supposed to get back on a plane without either of them?

"I can't just be here and not know what's going on. I want be there for both of you."

Eliza shook her head, "Please, just stay. I've already talked Isaac into it. We both know how much it means to you being here."

Isaac gently squeezed her hand, "It wasn't an easy decision. I promise to update you as much as possible."

"You know I can't get on a plane alone?" Winnie reminded exasperatedly, "This doesn't make any sense. I'm coming back with you. That's that. "

"Okay, fine." Isaac surrendered, "I'm not going to argue with you. I'll book your flight. Just go pack your things, you and Liza."

No time was wasted as Winnie and Eliza headed toward the elevator to get their suite. Eliza clearly wasn't in the mood for conversation as she kindly rejected Winnie's attempts to console her on the way inside.

"I'm so sorry, Liza. If there is anything I could…"

"You could stay _here_." Eliza harshly interrupted leaving Winnie standing in their shared space before walking swiftly into her room.

Winnie calmly followed behind, unsure of how to react. There was definitely some ulterior motive.

Winnie folded her arms as Eliza began packing her belongings, not meeting her eyes

"I'm not staying in Charlotte, Liza. Why are you pushing me away?"

Eliza was throwing things in her suitcase left and right, still not looking at her best friend.

"I know you're upset about your dad. That's why I have to be there."

Eliza paused dramatically her arms quickly darting up in exasperation, "_No…_you have to be here…with _Jesse_. That's where you want to be, isn't it?"

Winnie reared back, slapped by Eliza's words, "Why would you say that? You and Isaac need me. That is important to me."

"Oh, please." Eliza spat, "You are clearly too wrapped up to care about my brother."

"Liza, I know it seems that way but…"

"No, Win. It _is_ that way. It's been that way since he came back into your life a few days ago, besides…I _saw_ him."

Winnie couldn't find her voice. She stood there in utter disbelief.

"I saw him leave in his car this morning with Miles…obviously you knew Miles was coming here last night, but apparently he wasn't alone."

"Eliza, listen…" Winnie stepped toward her, wanting to explain everything.

"Why was he here?" Eliza scrutinized her hands on her hips. Winnie didn't have to say it for Eliza to know. She was an open book.

"Please, you don't understand," Winnie pleaded.

"I understand completely. This will _devastate_ Isaac."

A desperate sob wrecked through Winnie.

"I am so sorry…I will tell him Isaac everything." She cried, "I've deceived him, but I never meant to cause him pain. I do love him…so much. _You_ have to know that."

"But you love Jesse more." Eliza affirmed quietly under lowered eyelids ceasing her movements.

Winnie hesitantly nodded choking on another sob, unsure of what else to possibly say. She knew she had really screwed up things and needed to fix them as best she could.

Eliza sighed heavily, raising her head before reaching her arm out to her friend, "Come here, Win."

Winnie gratefully fell into her embrace and tried not to fall apart. She guided her to the bed so they could sit down.

"You should hate me. I deserve it." She stated dabbing her eyelids.

"I could never hate you. Besides I know you didn't want to hurt him. You couldn't hurt a fly. However, you do have to deal with this and it's not going to be easy."

"Where do I begin?"

"From when it all started, you've been in love with Jesse since day one. He's the reason you could never really open up intimately. Why on earth would you ever agree to marriage to someone else, Win?"

"Frankly, I had given up on Jesse." She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, "I know I sound like a coward and very self-centered. I was so sure I could move on. I loved Isaac…I still do. I thought I would eventually fall in love with him, but this…what I have with Jesse, its _forever_."

"Honestly, I think he's known this the entire time." Eliza breathed, "Isaac will be extremely hurt, but I think somewhere within him, he'll understand."

"I'm going to destroy him." Winnie admitted and put her hands to her face.

"Perhaps, but he'll be free to let go. Okay…so this is what you do," Eliza started confidently while removing Winnie's hands from her face, "Don't tell him _anything_ until after we've gotten back home. I'm sure the wedding is being pushed off with the planner. Be as honest about your feelings as possible but you do not have to tell him Jesse spent the night and don't mention Miles either."

Winnie's brow furrowed involuntarily, "What about Miles? Are you guys like…_together_?"

Eliza sighed heavily, "Not at all. Miles is very closed off and guarded. I'm not sure if a relationship is what either one of us needs."

"What do you want?" Winnie pressed.

"I want to know him…aside from the physical aspect, which is overwhelming by the way." She confirmed matter-of-factly, "there is something else there…a connection or whatever you want to call it but he's like this huge mystery puzzle that I want to solve."

"You've gotten on piece already in place. He confided in you about his family. That had to have been difficult for him."

"I guess I should tell him what's going on. I don't want to just leave abruptly with no explanation. He's probably going to think I'm running away, but that's the furthest thing from my mind."

"I need to call Jesse, also. I've really made a mess of things. I think he'll understand why I have to go…deal with this without him."

"I hope so. Just tell him to lay low. He needs to keep his distance until you talk to Isaac anyway. He doesn't need to rush to New York and stir the pot even more."

Winnie was absolutely fortunate to have someone like Eliza in her life and knew she would never find anyone else like her as long as she walked the earth. She could take something so intricate and make it so facile. She selfishly wished Eliza would always be there with her, a lifelong friend, but knew it would never happen. No one else would have the opportunity to make the ultimate choice that she had to all those years ago.

"Come on," Eliza continued patting Winnie's leg, "Pack your stuff. We have a plane to catch."

Winnie huffed, her eyes widening apprehensively.

` Eliza rose to her feet pulling Winnie along with her and embraced her once more.

"It will be okay, Win." She reassured, "You'll be conquering much worse shortly."

So, one bird down and another to go. I know everyone is like, just freakin' tell him already. Just know, confessing something like 'infidelity" is easier said than done. So, cut the girl some slack. On another note, some may feel that Winnie and Jesse got physically involved way too prematurely. Look at it this way, they've waited soooo long to be together and the times have changed dramatically. I feel that because they were apart so long, it was only inevitable. Yes, they are getting to know each other all over again, but who says they can't get to know every aspect of one another. Just saying-whew! Anyway, don't hesitate to ask questions and feel free to review. I love to read them, even the really constructive ones-just don't be mean. Thanks guys!


End file.
